The Hunter
by KP1996
Summary: He saw his Milady in danger. He didn't think. He didn't hesitate to decide. He followed his heart. And all he knew was he had to save her even if it means putting his very soul and eternal peace in the skies at risk.
1. Orion the Hunter

**The Hunter**

**Prologue**

**A/N: Finally, after three years of absence, I have improved my grammar and other stuff though I still have some mistakes so please bear with me. This idea came to me as I was staring blankly on the TV. As you may have noticed or not, I deleted Atheo and the forgotten child but that doesn't mean I have given up on it. I am currently on the process of rewriting everything, this time with more original ideas and different plot but still the same character. I am currently writing chapter seven of Atheo but the chapters are still messy so I won't post it yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. **

A tall young man around seventeen years old looked below the forest enjoying the feeling it gave him. He was wearing a simple black shirt, a trench coat and jeans. An old bow hung on his shoulder and an empty quiver was strapped on his other shoulder. A sword made from celestial bronze was strapped around his waist. His short brown hair was hidden by a silver bandana wrapped around his head to hide the ugly scar. He was searching for someone. His sea-green eyes brightened as he saw what he was looking for.

She was sitting with her hunters laughing around the camp fire. Her silver eyes glinted in happiness but he knew that deep inside she was still hurting even after all this millennia. His heart broke again at seeing what he could never have.

"Orion!" a deep voice called out behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Yes? Chaos?" he asked politely. He waved his hand and the image dissolved.

"There's another monster I want you to take care of" Chaos said his hooded robe full of stars and planets.

Orion nodded. He knew there was no use complaining. He was used to this ever since he died.

"What is the monster and where is it located?" Orion asked switching to his business tone.

Chaos underneath his hood smiled. He could always count on this boy. Too bad he has to let the boy go when the time comes. "You will hunt Amphisbaena; it is located in the d-"

"Dessert" Orion interrupted. If it was any other God, Orion would have been blasted to pieces but he knew Chaos would want him to prove that he has been studying.

Chaos once again smiled and handed him a scaly skin. "Well then off you go, be back before dawn" then he vanished.

Orion sighed and followed what he was ordered to do. He descended down to earth but not before grabbing a black mask to cover his face.

He arrived on the vast desert of Mojave. He pulled out his a silver whistle and blew. There was no sound escaping it but after a few seconds a ball of silver light came running towards him. Orion planted his feet firmly on the ground and the ball of light pounced on him. He let out a laugh and playfully pushed the six feet dog away.

"Good boy" he patted and climbed on top of the dog leaning over to place the skin in front of his nose. "Laelaps! Find this monster!"

Laelaps let out a bark of happiness and ran. The desert began to blur as he traveled at two-hundred kilometers per hour. The cool night wind whipped against his hair. He had to hold his breath to avoid catching a fly in his mouth. That happened to him once and he never wanted to try that again.

Then suddenly, Laelaps pulled to a stop throwing Orion out of his back. Orion rolled over and stopped on his knees. His jeans ripped in the knee area. Laelaps let out a bark, his tongue sticking out.

"One of these days you're going to stop without hurting me" Orion mumbled patting Laelaps distractedly. He was staring out the desert searching for his prey. He was surrounded by rock formations. He tensed when he saw a cave near two rock formations. A cave big enough to hide a seven feet snake. He took out his bow from his backpack and armed it with an arrow. He pulled back the string and stalked towards the entrance of the cave. It gave him a cold feeling. Shivers ran up his spine. He could hear a hissing sound from inside the cave. Then a pair of red eyes stared at him.

He let loose an arrow targeting between the eyes but the arrow just bounced off. He cursed as another pair of red eyes appeared. They let out an angry hiss and slithered towards Orion. He returned his bow and quiver back to his backpack. He unsheathed his sword and wait which proved to be a mistake as the hard head of the snake head butted his chest. The air rushed out from his lungs and he was thrown back a few feet. Now that the snakes were outside he could see it very clearly.

The snake had two heads that was dripping with venom. Where the tail normally is was the other head. The snake has a chicken like wing but Orion highly doubted that it could fly. Its scale was a sickly green. Both of the heads hissed angrily and charged at Orion. This time he was prepared. One of the heads lunged at him and jumped four feet in the air to avoid it. He brought his sword just as the other head slammed into it. He pushed the tip of his sword downward, the sword scraping against the scaly skin barely making a mark. Suddenly an idea occurred to him. He pushed his foot against the other head and ran down its back. He stood in the middle and waited for both of the heads to recover. Almost simultaneously, both heads looked at him. They pulled back their mouths showing their fangs and lunged.

Orion waited at the last possible seconds and flipped back out of harm's way. Both heads widened in shock but nothing could stop their momentum. Their fangs bit their own body. They immediately pulled back but it was too late. The venom was already rushing through their body. They let out a hiss of pain and burst into dust.

He dusted off the dirt out of his jeans and shirt.

"That was too easy" he mumbled. He tensed as he heard the familiar sound of a hunter's horn. His face widened in shock and fear. He couldn't move he was too surprise and he didn't want to move. He wanted to see her face just this once. Chaos would have a cow if he found out what Orion was about to do. He sheathed his sword and whispered an order to Laelaps, who nodded and disappeared in a ball of silver flash. A second later, dozens of quiet footsteps could be heard. The hunters of Artemis and Artemis herself have arrived. The first person Orion saw was Zoe Nightshade. She assessed the place first before signaling her sisters to follow.

"What is the situation, Zoe?" a familiar voice asked. Then the hunters parted into two lines as a twelve year old girl walked between them. Orion couldn't help himself but dropped down his knees as he saw familiar silvery eyes.

"The monster seemed to have been killed by someone" Zoe answered gesturing towards the pile of yellow dust.

"Indeed" Artemis replied. "Hunters, scout the desert and search for the reason why our prey was killed"

They nodded obediently and ran separately in four directions. He pushed himself up and followed Artemis as she entered the snake's den. Artemis or any other people except Chaos couldn't see him because he was a soul but one of Chaos's gifts was the ability to still kill monsters. The other gifts include faster healing rate, tougher skin, added strength and speed. The downside was once his soul was killed, he wouldn't ever comeback. He couldn't even live in the stars. He would just fade away. Chaos warned him of the consequences but he still took the job because by taking the job he could come down the earth and do what he loved. Hunting.

He stared at her as she bent down and retrieved something. She turned around and he saw what she was holding. It was his arrow. He cursed himself for being stupid just as Artemis gasped in surprise. She was looking at the arrow trailing the carvings with her hand delicately. Her body shook as emotions overcame her. She landed on her knees staring wide-eyed. Disbelief played on her face. He let out a shaky breath and extended a hand towards the arrow. He focused his mind and the arrow burst into dust.

"No! Orion!" she let out a cry of anguish looking at the dust of arrow. His heart broke at seeing her distressed and despaired face. He focused again and a strong wind blew the dust of his arrow away.

Orion walked up to her feeling her skin emitting heat was comforting for him.

He whispered even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "I'm so sorry, Milady"

He was about to walk away when he heard something that made him stop. She sobbed. He couldn't help kneel down in front of her. He brought his hand to her face tried to brush her golden tears away but he couldn't. His hand just passed through her.

"Don't cry, Milady, please don't cry" he pleaded repeatedly his voice breaking with each sentence. Finally she stopped crying. He placed his hand on her cheek wishing just for once to touch her. She stood up and composed herself. She wore an unreadable expression and walked out the cave leaving Orion staring after her. He followed her outside.

"Zoe!" Artemis called out her voice soft.

In an instant, Zoe was in front her kneeling. "Yes? Milady"

"I want you to head to Camp Half-Blood, I have something else to do" Artemis said.

Zoe opened her mouth probably to protest but Artemis gave her a look.

Zoe nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Milady"

"I must go now" Artemis said disappearing in a flash of light.

After a few minutes, Zoe and the hunters took off leaving Orion. He let out a scream of frustration and pain. He vent out his anger on a boulder slashing it with his sword. He picked up a rather large boulder and threw it ten feet away. He could have stayed and vent out his anger more but it was near dawn. He called Laelaps again and they vanished into the sky. The second he had arrived in the palace of Chaos, he immediately went to the training room. The walls of the training room were made from stars with black as its background. He hacked away all the dummies and automatons. He was sweating profusely. He didn't want to stop and think about what happened. Finally, when he was done, he took a shower and went to see Chaos for his report. Orion's office screamed important. It was surrounded by stars and planet. The floors were made from stygian iron to avoid detection and the high ceiling showed the constellations. Where Chaos, who was nowhere to be found, normally sat on was a black chair and in front of him was an expensive mahogany table.

Orion paced back and forth in front of the table waiting for Chaos to appear and tell him what to do. He stopped when in front of him the air sparked. He leapt back unsheathing his sword in the process. The sparks began to grow until it was visible. Then an image appeared. It was his Milady. He let out a cry of shock and anger. His milady was in pain and she seemed to be holding the sky. He reached out but the imaged faded and in front of him was an angry Chaos.

"What was that?" Orion demanded.

"None of your business" Chaos briskly replied and added sternly. "And put down your sword"

"Yes, it is!" Orion, who didn't noticed he was still armed, sheathed. "That's my Milady over there"

"She stopped being your lady the minute she killed you" Chaos snapped. Orion staggered back as if he was hit by a powerful punch. Orion clenched his fists and was shaking angrily.

Chaos seeing what he had done "That's in the pass move on, Orion" he sighed gently.

"I can't" Orion muttered closing his eyes forcing the tears back.

He felt Chaos moved and he opened his eyes to see Chaos seated at the black chair. Chaos waved his hand and another black chair materialized in front of him.

"Seat" Chaos simply said. Orion stared stoically at him before obeying him. No matter how angry he was, it was never wise to disobey a god.

Chaos pinched his sinuses. "Orion, what you saw wasn't meant for you to see" he started.

"Just tell me, Chaos" Orion pleaded. "I want to help her, I would gladly give up my life just to help her, you know that right?"

Chaos looked at him indecision in his eyes. "I sense that no matter how many times I will say no, you will continue to bug me" Chaos muttered before saying. "Fine, it was an image from the future"

"Well, what is it doing here?"

"From time to time, I receive images from the future and it keeps me up to date" Chaos explained.

"What will happen to her?"

Chaos shrugged. "I don't know, I can't generate the future, it's not in my field"

"Then I must save her!" Orion stood up. The force sent the chair flying.

"No, you can't" Chaos argued, his finger twitching and the chair righted itself. "Now sit down!"

"Please Chaos!" Orion pleaded desperation clear in his voice.

"No"

"Chaos, I have not asked nor have I complained since I got here please just let me save Milady that's all I ask" his voice broke slightly. Orion slumped down looking defeated.

Chaos faltered. It was very rare to see the great hunter looking defeated. He sighed tiredly. He knew he was going to regret this but what Hades "Fine" he muttered.

Orion's head snapped up, his eyes beaming happiness at the opportunity of seeing his Milady.

Chaos raised his hand. "But on one condition"

"Anything"

"Don't let her know who you are"

"What?" Orion exploded.

"I am already disrupting the balance by allowing you to go back, it would be suicidal if she finds out who you are" Chaos explained. "Take it or leave it"

Orion sighed. "Anything to save her"

Chaos nodded thoughtfully. "You will leave tomorrow morning, you'll still have your powers and the ones I gave you, you will also freely touch anyone, if she finds out who you are I will pull you back, the minute you save her you will come back here, understood?"

"Yes"

"Good. Now get out of here"

Orion paused. "Thank you" he said sincerely before walking out of Chaos's office. Chaos sighed and pressed a button under his table. An image of a Goddess appeared.

"There, I have agreed on our terms. Orion is going down to earth. You should keep your word" Chaos warned.

"Of course, my lord" Aphrodite replied seductively.

Chaos disgusted waved his hand and the image disappeared.

Snow fell on the busy streets of New York. Orion having packed his things descended on earth. He landed near the Empire State Building. The busy streets of New York ignored the mysterious boy. He travelled to where Camp Half-Blood was now located. He was still wearing his mask which didn't attract mortal. Orion wondered what the mortals were seeing.

He was on top of the hill staring at the camp below. It was night time and the camp was empty. He heard a growl behind him and he turned around unsheathing his sword. There looking at him threateningly was a dragon. It was staring at him face to face. He leapt back and the growling stopped. Orion furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at what the dragon was protecting.

His jaw dropped. It was the Golden Fleece. He heard stories back when he was still alive about Jason and his travels. Judging by how the dragon was wrapping itself around the tree that held the Golden Fleece protectively, he didn't dare to come closer. He sheathed his sword and went down the hill. The snow crunched against his boots. This place was different from his time. In his time, there were no strawberry farm only quests to earn money. He saw Ares' children having a snowball fight and twin brothers, who looked mischievous picking the lock on a store. A muscular boy was in the forge making a new sword. He trudge towards the Big House and was about to knock when someone from behind him pushed past him. He regained his balance and stared after a boy, who burst through the door looking excited. He was followed by Satyr, who took one look at Orion and let out a surprised bleat and passed out.

Orion rubbed his right eyebrow feeling exasperated. He rolled his eyes before taking a hold of the Satyr's leg and pulled him inside. The floor creaked under his weight and all heads snapped at him. A second later, a sword and a crackling spear was pointed at him.

"Who are you?" a beautiful scary girl with long spiky black hair and electric blue eyes demanded holding her crackling spear threateningly.

"Oh my Gods, it's Jason Voorhees" a boy with an untidy black hair and sea-green eyes yelped. "He killed Grover!" This caused Orion's eyebrow to rise up.

"Jason who?" Orion asked clearly perplexed.

"The killer in the movie I watched" the boy replied slightly looking scared.

"Percy! That isn't real" the girl snapped.

"Then who is that? Thalia!" Percy asked.

Thalia let out a frustrated sigh. "That was what I was asking him awhile ago!"

"Kids, you do know I'm right here?" Orion couldn't help but ask.

Both of them blushed lightly. Orion continued. "My name is Or-" he stopped when he realized he couldn't say his name to them.

"Oris" he finally replied.

"Weird name" Percy muttered. Orion shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked. Orion tensed as he saw Chiron.

"I'm a new camper"

"Aren't you a little old to be a camper?" a young boy with black hair and dark eyes asked curiously.

Orion frowned. "I am not that old!"

"Yes, you are" the boy argued.

"No, I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

"Nico!" Percy snapped immediately shutting the boy.

"By Gods, why are you wearing a mask?" Chiron asked. His face showed worry and concern.

Orion turned away as if he was ashamed but in truth he was just adding an effect. "I have some embarrassing scars"

"Oris, you are amongst friends here. We won't judge you" Chiron replied looking at him sympathetically. Orion swallowed a lump. He deeply missed his old teacher.

"I can't"

"Okay. It's your decision. We're not going to force you"

"Thank you." Orion muttered.

"So, do you have any idea who your Olympian parent is?"

Orion hesitated. He hated to lie but he had to. "I don't know"

"Well, let's get you settled in the Hermes cabin" Chiron said ushering Orion outside with Nico. The overly happy kid skipped all the way to the cabin. "Tomorrow, we will have a Capture of the Flag, one of the cabin members would explain the rules to you if you ask"

Chiron was about to walk away and turned. "Oh! And welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Oris"

Orion smiled politely and waited for Chiron to walk away before muttering, a humorless smile played on his lips. "Welcome back, Orion"


	2. Capture of the Flag

**The Hunter**

**Chapter One**

A/N: Thank you for the review topyeah19 and TeamAlekFan24. I'll try to write faster but exams are in early march. Thanks for the alerts people and I'm not like those other author who will not write until they got reviews but it really does inspire me to write more. So please do take the time to write a review and tell me how to improve things.

**Disclaimer: Do I live in the US? No! So I don't own PJO. **

Orion couldn't sleep. Orion twisted and turned on his bed. The sheets were wrapped around his stomach and feet uncomfortably. He let out a quiet sigh and threw the covers. Maybe it was because the moon was full. Maybe it was nighttime and the sudden urge to hunt invaded or maybe just maybe it was because the occupant of the bed beside Orion snored rather loudly. Orion slowly got out of his assigned bunk bed. He placed his foot quietly on the wooden floor. Snores came from all direction. He swore the cabin was shaking slightly.

He smoothen his shirt before walking outside. He grabbed the branch of a nearby tree and hoisted himself up. He leant against the bark whilst staring at the full-moon. He felt a pang in his heart, a hole that never seemed to heal even after all these millennia.

Then the oddest thing happened. The moon produced a bright silver light before returning to normal. The mortals might have ignored it. But it wasn't normal for half-bloods; Orion looked more closely and realized that the moon looked a little dull. He tensed just as a girl burst through the doors of Cabin Eight. Her cabin. Orion reacted fast. He landed softly on the ground and quietly ran following the girl, who he realized was Zoe Nightshade. He dove for the bushes and watched. She was about to run on the steps of the Big House when Argus stepped in front of her. In a matter of second, she had already pulled out her bow and aimed it towards Argus, who didn't even flinch. He crossed his muscular arm and stared at Zoe.

"Let Methrough!" Zoe demanded through gritted teeth.

Argus shook his head mutely and didn't budge.

"Thou better let methrough, you boil-brained lout!" she threatened raising her bow. Hints of desperation clear in her voice.

Argus tensed but still didn't move. Zoe let out an angry yell and moved to punch Argus but stopped when Chiron's sleepy voice interrupted. "What is going on here?"

Chiron stepped out of the Big House. He was still in his pajamas and his tail was in curlers.

"Chiron! Lady Artemis is in trouble!"

Chiron looked confused. "What happened?"

"Lady Artemis needs us, we must leave immediately!" Zoe answered panicked.

"No, you can't" Chiron protested. Zoe slowly turned her eyes on him. "You're supposed to stay here until you've received orders from Lady Artemis herself"

"How do we get orders from Artemis if Artemis is lost?" Zoe argued her voice cracking slightly. Orion at hearing this tensed.

Chiron looked torn but he said with finality. "Zoe, you have to wait for Lady Artemis's order"

Zoe, who looked about to explode, walked away. Chiron shook his head and returned to the Big House with Argus. Orion waited for a few seconds before deciding to go back to his cabin. He was about to rise when he heard a rustle of leaves just beside him. He heard a bleat and hooves pounded. He rose just a little enough to see Grover, the Styr, walking away looking nervously behind him.

Orion quickly returned to his assigned cabin and tried to sleep only to be plague with a dream.

"_I swear on the River Styx itself that I will not stop until I hunted all of the deadly monsters to win your affection, Milady." Those words ran through Orion's mind as he looked at his next target._

_He was perched on a tree staring almost unblinkingly at a gigantic hellhound eating on a deer. His legs were beginning to numb. He gritted his teeth and armed his bow with a specially carved arrow. He took aim and let the arrow go. It met its target the hide of the hellhound. The hellhound jerked its head upward letting out a howl and burst into yellow dust. He brushed out the leaves from his tunic before landing softly on the soft ground below him. He retrieved his arrow and wiped it clean. He put it back into his quiver before taking out an old scroll. He also took out a quill with it. He checked the box beside the words 'Gigantic Hellhound'_

_Below it was an unchecked box with the words 'Kraken'_

_He scrolled the paper and put it in a wooden tube. He shoved it in his tunic just as a blinding yellow flash appeared in front of him. He instinctively looked away._

_He turned his eyes back to the spot and growled. "What are you doing here, Apollo?"_

_Apollo, who was sporting a long blonde hair and tunic, sneered at Orion. "Show me some respect, you worthless mortal!"_

_Orion gritted his teeth. "I will show you respect on the day I stop hunting!"_

_Apollo sighed. "You really are dramatic." Apollo took a step closer to him and whispered ever so faintly as if afraid the world might hear. "I came to help you"_

_Orion leapt back and snarled. "Why should I trust you? You tried to kill me a million times!"_

_Apollo waved the comment away and looked almost apologetic. "Let's just say that Artemis gave me a talk the other day"_

_Orion's heart skipped a beat at hearing him mention his Milady's name. "Thank you for your offer, Apollo, but I can find other ways" He turned to walk away but Apollo appeared in front of him._

"_Wait! You don't even know where the Kraken is located" Apollo protested holding his hand up._

"_I'll manage" Orion replied before sidestepping and proceeded to walk away._

"_Fine, then accept my help as a blessing that I will allow you to court Artemis without any complaint" Apollo said. Orion stopped in his tracks. A thousand days without Apollo trying to kill him._

_Orion turned around and looked Apollo in the eye. "How do I know that you're not lying?"_

"_Because I love my sister and I would do anything to protect her but she wants us to get along." Apollo explained without hesitation._

_Orion sighed. "Fine, I will accept your help, now where is this Kraken?"_

"_It is located in the sea of Crete" Apollo answered. "Well, then we will leave at dawn"_

"_We?" Orion echoed. "I will hunt this beast alone."_

"_What?" Apollo exclaimed clearly baffled. "The Gods fear this beast and you, a mere mortal, think you can defeat this monster?"_

"_Yes. Because if it is my fate to love Artemis then the fates will make sure I live to tell the tale." Orion replied before walking away._

_Apollo's face broke into an evil smile. "The plan is working." he muttered. "Now for the second part of the plan."_

_He clapped his hand and disappeared in a blinding flash of yellow._

Orion jerked awake. His wet nightshirt clung to his body.

"Hey! New guy! It's time for practice!" a boy yelled before running out of the cabin. Orion changed his clothes in a matter of five minutes and rushed to his first class.

That night in dinner, the air was tensed. Orion took his seat beside the Stoll brothers and ate his food while glancing at the hunters, who looked upset.

After dinner it was time for Capture of the Flag. The campers were excited while the hunters looked bored out of their mind.

"Oris!" Percy called out coming towards Orion with Thalia beside him.

"Where will you be?" Thalia asked.

"I'd prefer offense." he replied. She nodded then walked away. A second later, Nico appeared and took her place. He started to chat with Percy but Orion was too lost in thought to listen to the overactive boy. He would have to sneak out of camp then find where his Milady was last seen. He'd have to bri-

Chiron's hooves thundered on the wooden floor of the pavilion. He explained the rules and after he was done the campers exploded in a cheer and marched towards the forest.

"Blue team! Follow me!" Thalia yelled raising her spear with the flag above. The campers followed her and Thalia placed the flag on Zeus's fist.

"We'll send a decoy to the left," Thalia ordered. "Silena, you lead that."

Orion didn't pay any attention to Thalia and only when he heard his name that he listened. "Oris, you're with me."

The horn sounded for the game to start.

Orion unsheathed his sword and followed behind Thalia. Their footsteps crunched against the dried leaves and twigs. He tensed when he felt something watching them from both sides.

"Thalia, we've been spotted." He managed to mutter before an arrow landed between them. Instinctively, he hit the dirt while holding his mouth. He grunted as the cold snow was pressed against his body. When the cloud of yellow smoke disappeared, he quickly pushed himself up and pulled Thalia, who was coughing, up. Three hunters appeared in front of them. They were armed with silver knives. Thalia, who stopped coughing, glared at them. Her spear crackled menacingly.

"Thalia, you go on first, I'll distract them." Orion muttered. Thalia nodded and ran.

Orion made the first move. He attacked the closest one and defeated her easily. They may have Artemis's blessing but he still had his years of training plus Chaos's blessings. The two began walking around him intending to confuse him. He followed them with his eyes. It would have worked on a normal person but he was a hunter. The one who was behind him attacked first. Orion moving faster than usual turned around and the flat of his blade smacked against the face of the hunter. She landed behind him unconscious. While distracted, the other one used this opportunity to attack. She jumped three feet in the air and delivered a powerful kick to Orion's chest. He staggered a step back and quickly regained his balance enough to block another incoming attack. He grabbed her wrist and jerked it towards him. She lost her balance but before she could regain any, Orion twisted his body and kicked behind her knees making her fall face-first on the snow. He hit the base of her neck knocking her unconscious.

Orion ran towards where Thalia went and was just in time to see Zoe Nightshade crossed over the boundary. The hunters exploded in cheers and Orion could only clap his hands politely, a little proud that his Milady trained her hunters well.

"The Hunters win!" Chiron announced with little pleasure and Orion thought he heard Chiron muttered. "For the fifty-sixth time in a row."

"Perseus Jackson!" Thalia bellowed. She passed by Orion, who felt his hair stood up. She was emitting high powered electricity. Orion feeling a fight was coming followed Thalia cautiously from behind.

"What in the Gods name were you thinking?"

"I got the flag, Thalia!" he yelled back, anger and frustration clear in his voice. "I saw a chance and took it."

"I was at their base!" Thalia yelled. "But the flag was gone. If you hadn't butted in, we would've won."

"You had too many on you!"

"Guy, cal-" Orion tried to say.

"Oh, so it's my fault?"

"I didn't say that."

Percy yelled as Thalia pushed him. It was a big mistake as her hand was crackling with electricity and he got blasted backward ten feet into the water.

"Sorry!" Thalia yelled, turning pale.

Percy let out a battle cry. A wave erupted from the creek. Orion had seconds to act. He quickly stepped in front of Thalia grabbing her arm and a palm facing the incoming water. He focused and the water stopped in mid-air. He returned the water back to the creek earning surprise reactions from campers and Chiron. He prepared himself fo-

"You tried to blast me!" Thalia accused angrily jerking her arm away from Orion.

"Yeah," he growled. "I didn't mean to, either"

Thalia glared at him breathing heavily.

"Enough!" Chiron ordered.

Thalia held up her spear. "You want some, Seaweed Brain?"

It seemed to make him angrier when he was called Seaweed Brain, Orion noted.

"Bring it on, Pinecone Face!"

Orion took a step back away from them. They both reminded him of Hercules and himself when they used to go to camp. He felt anger boiling in him. They've just lost a Goddess and here they were fighting amongst themselves when his Milady might be in pain.

Chiron trotted beside Orion and muttered to himself. "Just because they lost Annabeth, they're acting this way, better be a little gentle to them."

That snapped Orion. He let out a bellow of anger and formed a ball of water. He extended both of his arms dividing the water. One wave for Percy while one for Thalia.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Orion yelled stepping in between them. They stopped looking at him in disbelief and shock.

"You're a son of Poseidon!" Percy exclaimed.

"What gave you a clue? The fact that he stopped you from blasting me with water awhile ago." Thalia snapped.

"Oh, you thin-"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Orion snapped. Unconsciously, he was adding pressure to the water. One blow could lead to death.

"YOU THINK YOU LOST SOMEONE?" Orion bellowed. Thalia and Percy looked away in shame. "But what about us? Everyday somebody loses their loved one. And by fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to help her." Orion thought of the image of Artemis. His heart ached.

He looked Percy then Thalia when something caught his attention. He dropped the water above them giving Thalia a cold shower.

"Oris, I am going to ki-" Thalia's warning was cut off as a green mist began walking towards them. He unsheathed his sword.

"What in the Hades is that?" Orion exclaimed.

"The Oracle." Someone gasped.

The green mist faded revealing a mummy. Shivers ran up Orion's spine. He sheathed back his sword and took a step back away from the mummy. The Oracle stopped in front of Zoe.

A voice said in a scratchy tone. "_I am the spirit of Delphi. Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, Seeker, and ask._

Zoe swallowed. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

The Oracle's mouth opened, and green mist poured out. An image of a mountain formed, and a girl standing on the peak. It was his Milady. She was chained and kneeling raising her hand as if fending off something. It took all of his willpower not to jump into the mist.

_Six shall go west to the Goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand,_

_The truth shall be disclose_

_And a decision shall be chose._

Then the mist retreated into the Oracle's mouth and she slumped down.

Chiron and the other camp councilors went to the Big House while Orion went to his cabin to pack. He had to be on that quest. He then silently went to the Big House. He hid behind the bushes, the window above his head. Voices rang through.

"Let's start with the Hunters. Which three of you will go?" a deep voice asked.

"I shall go, of course, and I will take Phoebe. She is our best tracker." Zoe's voice answered and Orion could hear her chair scraping against the floor meaning she had stood up.

"The big girl who likes to hit people on the head?" a voice asked.

"The one who put the arrows in my helmet?" another voice added.

"Yes," Zoe snapped. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," the first voice said. "Just that we have a T-shirt for her from the camp store. It's collector's item. She was admiring it. You want to give it to her?"

Zoe sighed. "As I was saying, I will take Phoebe. And I wish Bianca to go."

"Me? But…I'm so new. I wouldn't be any good." A stunned voice said.

"You will do fine," Zoe insisted. "There is no better way to prove thyself."

"And for campers?" Chiron asked.

"Me!" Grover's voice yelled. "Anything to save Artemis!" Orion silently agreed with him.

"I think not, satyr. You are not even a half-blood." Zoe's voice said.

"But he isa camper," Thalia said. "And he's got a satyr's senses and woodland magic. Can you play a tracker's song yet, Grover?"

"Absolutely!"

"Very well," Zoe gave in. "Who's the second?"

"I'll go." Thalia volunteered.

"And the third?" Zoe continued.

Orion abruptly stood up exposing his face to the gathered half-blood. "I'll be the third member!" he said firmly.

Surprised gasps resounded through the room. The only one who wasn't surprised was Dionysus.

"Oris, what on earth are you doing?" Chiron scolded.

"I want to be on this quest." Orion repeated.

"What?" Percy exclaimed. "No offense, dude, but you're new here and I want to be on the quest."

Orion looked at him and unsheathed his sword. "Then let's see if I am such a weakling as you have thought."

Percy yelped. "Oris! I didn't mean it li-"

Orion smiled at him. "Yes, I know you meant no disrespect in your words but I want to unveil the doubt you have in me."

"Oris." Percy said unsurely.

"I challenge you to a duel, Perseus Jackson." Orion announced gesturing towards the arena.

"Thou art wasting time." Zoe drily said.

The campers and Hunters walked towards the arena. Orion was confident he could defeat Percy Jackson because he had years of training and he was determined to save his Milady. Unconsciously, he twirled his sword.

He took up a defense position and Percy uncapped his sword. Both of their sword gleamed under the moonlight.

Orion looked up the full moon and thought. _For Milady Artemis._

He then charged first meeting Percy half-way. Orion fought with all he had. He had to save Lady Artemis and if by defeating this boy then he will. He jumped up three feet in the air and kicked Percy in the chest. Percy staggered back and Orion used this to his advantage. He knelt down on one knee and swiped at Percy's feet. Percy landed with a grunt. Orion stood up and pointed his sword on Percy's neck.

"Dead." He muttered. Percy closed his eyes and focused calling the power of the sea. Percy pushed the sword away grazing his neck and hand slightly. He had to save his best friend Annabeth. Percy tried to kick Orion's knees but Orion flipped back.

Percy clumsily stood up and glared at Orion. Percy stabbed Riptide on the earth beside him and raised both of his hands. Sweat pouring down his face. His face scrunched up as he focused. Orion stood waiting for Percy's next move. The crowd seemed to hold their breath.

Then a wave, the size of a three-stories building headed towards Orion careful not to accidentally attack the gawking half-bloods. Orion knew he had a second to act. He stabbed his sword near him and focused. He placed his hands in front of him and he took a deep breath. It has been years since he had used his water powers. He wasn't so sure if he could handle something as big as this. As it neared him, he pushed back the wave towards Percy, who looked red from all the strain.

The water bent on both sides deciding who to follow. Sweat trickled down on Orion's face. His right eyebrow twitched in focus.

"Percy! Oris! Stop this nonsense!" Chiron ordered but nobody paid attention to him.

Suddenly, Orion had an idea. He gritted his teeth. He had to be precise in doing this. One bad move and he could end up washed away. One, two, three, NOW! He clenched his hands as if pulling the sheet of a bed and pulled. He took half of the water and twisted his body wrapping the water around him protectively. He added pressure to the water and waited for Percy's other half to attack him. When it did, Orion's teeth clattered against the force. The water that was protecting him vibrated a little but he managed to hold it down. When the attack was finished, Percy was doubling over breathing heavily, his face full of dripping sweat.

Orion got out of his shield after making sure that Percy was too tired to make another wave. He formed a ball of water and hardened it placing it on his hand.

"Please, I need to save Annabeth." Percy mumbled.

"I'm sorry but I need to be in this quest." Orion answered before the ball of water to Percy. It hit him in the chest and his body was thrown back five feet before landing unconscious.

He was met with stunned silence then followed by clapping from the awed campers.

"Have I proven myself?" Orion asked panting heavily.

"Yes. But you're still not on the quest." Zoe replied coldly.

"What?" Orion exploded.

"We do not need boys on this quest for they will only make it worse."

"I know that I will do everything in my power to make sure that we succeed in this quest."

"You speak as if you're already on the quest, boy, but we do not accept boys." Zoe scowled.

"But what about that satyr?" he pointed a finger at Grover, who bleated nervously.

"Because that satyr can play the tracker's song." Zoe answered.

"Well, I am a very good tracker." Orion argued.

"My final answer is no, boy and why do thou wants to save Lady Artemis?" she retorted. Orion then froze. Questioning eyes stared at him. He clenched his hands.

"That's my business." He gritted his teeth.

"Well, then let's find some other girl camper." She emphasized the word 'girl'. She turned around and began walking to the Big House.

_Chaos, I'm so sorry but I have to tell her. _He prayed.

_Do it, Child_ Chaos's voice said in his mind. He sent a prayer of thanks and yelled. "Zoe, wait!"

She froze in her steps and looked at Orion. "What?"

"I have something to show you, please come follow me." Orion said.

She scowled. "What is it that thou wish to let me see that the other can't?"

"I will tell you if you come with me." Orion said emotionlessly. "But I do swear on the River Styx itself that I mean you no harm." Thunder boomed.

Zoe hesitated before following Orion towards the forest. She raised a hand to stop Bianca from following them. They stopped into a clearing and Orion turned to face her.

"If this is a tri-" Zoe started.

"No, it isn't."

He slowly removed the silver bandana around his hair revealing his brown hair. Then he ever so slowly removed the black mask revealing him to her.

Emotions played on her face. First it was confusion, then disbelief and finally shock.

"Orion." She breathed out looking like she had seen a ghost.


	3. Quest Starts Now

**The Hunter**

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: I'd like to thank those people who reviewed and alerted. Cjp915, buzzsaw1 and of course the one who made the very first review, topyeah19. Please continue to support me and it really does inspire me to write faster.**

Orion waited for a minute before finally having enough of Zoe's gaping.

"It's nice to see you, Zoe." He offered.

Her face turned into anger. "You've been alive all this time?" she bellowed losing her calm hunter composure. "Do you have any idea what Lady Artemis went through after you supposedly died?"

She continued to rant throwing her hands up in the air.

"Zoe! Calm down!" Orion desperately said. "I did die and I've been living up the stars."

"Then why are you here?" She snapped, her dark eyes burning with rage.

"Because I saw Lady Artemis was in danger." He tried to explain.

"What?" Zoe gasped. "You saw the future and you didn't warn me."

Orion held up his hands. "It's hard to explain, Chaos said that the future is set a stone, no matter how we prevent it, it would always come true."

Zoe glared at him. "Will you please calm down and stop staring at me like that?" Orion snapped.

She took a deep breath and sat crossed legged on the ground.

"I was the one that killed your prey in the desert." He started which earned a surprised gasp from Zoe. "I was still there, Zoe, but you can't see me because it was part of the deal."

"What deal?" Zoe whispered.

Orion sighed. "Chaos gave me a chance to hunt again and I took it. He gave me powers, extra strength, speed and an ability to heal faster but with consequences. People can't see me and if I die, I wouldn't be able to return to the stars, my soul will simply vanish."

Zoe gasped and smacked Orion on the back of his head. "Ouch! What in the Hades, Zoe?"

"If thou get killed again, do you know what will that do to Lady Artemis?"

Orion nodded solemnly. "Yes, I know but I can't help it."

Zoe faltered and nodded for Orion to continue.

"Then I saw Artemis in danger so I begged Chaos to return me to earth but with conditions, of course, he told me to make myself unknown and if I succeeded in my mission in saving Artemis, I must return to the stars and continue to hunt monster invisibly."

"Thou art really stupid." Zoe mumbled.

"What?"

"Why did you agree to such deal?"

"Because hunting is what keeps me happy." Orion replied.

Zoe nodded as understanding dawned to her. "Why did thou show thyself to me?"

Orion chuckled. "Because you are so stubborn and the only way I can be sure that you will allow me to join your quest is by revealing me to you."

Zoe let out a small smile. "Nice to have you back, brother."

"Nice to be back, little sister." Orion said before ducking an incoming fist towards him.

"You are not older than me." was the only thing she said before walking back. Orion quickly tied his bandana back and put on his mask again. He felt something being lifted from his shoulder and gave out a sigh of relief. Finally someone knew his secret.

Orion came back just in time for Zoe to announce that he was the last member of the quest.

"Well, then may the Gods and present company bless you on your journey." Chiron announced. The campers chattered all the way to the dining pavilion about the match that just happened.

"Congrats!" Thalia said punching Orion on the arm lightly. Orion chuckled while rubbing his arm.

Chiron went to Percy, who was still unconscious, and gave him a sad look. "Come on, Grover; let's take him to the infirmary."

The satyr bleated before grabbing Percy's leg and hoisted him over Chiron's horse part. Then they walked away.

He was about to walk away when he realized something. He quickly grabbed Zoe's arm halting her. She looked at questioningly.

"Don't tell anyone about my identity after I'm gone and especially don't tell Lady Artemis." Orion said sternly.

Zoe nodded.

"Thank you." Orion sighed letting her go.

"Oris, can I talk to you?" Chiron's voice asked appearing beside Orion.

"Sure thing, Chiron."

Chiron turned towards the Big house and trotted away with Orion following behind him. Chiron quietly closed the door and gestured for Orion to sit on one of the sofas.

"Oris, the Gods are getting curious with you." Chiron finally said.

Orion tensed but forced himself to look clueless. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would they?"

"Because you're a son of Poseidon and you showed great skill in controlling water."

Orion still gave him a confused look.

"And you just arrived." Chiron added.

"So, what?" Orion shrugged doing a perfect imitation of a clueless teen.

"So," Chiron repeated. "You show up out of nowhere in the middle of a war and suddenly gets accepted in a quest to save one of the Olympians." He said exasperated.

"The point is?"

"The point is that the Olympians don't know where your loyalty lies." Chiron nearly shouted in frustration. "Your own father doesn't even know who you are."

"Oh, that's all?" Orion said thoughtfully. "Don't worry, Chiron, I won't betray anyone, it's not in my nature."

"Who are you really?"

"I'm Oris, son of Poseidon." He lied smoothly.

Chiron gave him a look before moving on. "How old are you, Oris?"

"Seventeen."

"Why didn't the prophecy befall on you?" Chiron wondered.

"What prophecy?"

Chiron hesitated before shaking his head. "It's nothing, now whe-"

"Chiron, please tomorrow I have a quest to finish, I need to rest." Orion sighed and walked away before Chiron could protest. Thankfully, he managed to escape Chiron's questioning stare and headed for his cabin.

Chiron was getting suspicious. He'd have to be careful. One wrong move and Chaos would pull him out of earth like fish being reeled in. He could sense that if he stayed there a little longer, Chiron would've figured him out. He can't let that happen if he wants to save his Milady. He couldn't let anybody in his way. Even if he had to stay away from Chiron, his old teacher, he would have done it. He slumped down on the bed and was out.

"_Chiron! Look!" a nine year old Orion yelled controlling a small amount of water. He used twirled his hand and the water did the same. He let out a giddy laugh and began spinning around along with the water._

"_Orion! Be careful!" Chiron said sternly though one could detect a small hint of happiness in his eyes._

_Orion let out a painful yelp as he fell down the hill he was currently on. He let out a painful groan when his head connected to a rock. The water he had been playing with splashed on his face. He instantly felt better._

"_Orion!" Chiron called out giving him a concerned look. He sat up rubbing his healing head._

"_I'm fine!"_

"_Good boy." Chiron smiled warmly._

Then the image disappeared.

_Thunk! Thunk! The sound of Orion's handmade arrows hitting the target. He looked at the target and let out another arrow. It landed perfectly on the bull's eye._

"_My my, any time soon you'll be replacing me if you keep that up." Chiron smiled warmly._

_Orion grinned. "No one can ever replace you, Chiron."_

_Then they were silent. The only sound was coming from Orion's arrows as he continued to practice._

"_Are you sure about leaving?" Chiron finally asked._

_He sighed. He knew this was going to happen but his mind was set. "As sure as I can be, Chiron."_

"_It's a dangerous world out there, Orion." Chiron said looking at his adoptive son. "Especially since you're a son of Poseidon."_

"_Why, Chiron, do you doubt your teachings?" a smile played on Orion's lips. "Or do you doubt me?"_

"_You know it's not that." Chiron shook his head fiercely. "The monsters will surely come after you."_

"_What is the use of the trainings you have given me, Chiron?" Orion asked. "You don't expect me to stay in this camp until I grow old, do you?"_

"_No."_

"_Then let me go, I want to see the world and hunt."_

"_You speak strange words for a son of Poseidon." Chiron noted. A smile playing on his lips._

_Orion chuckled. "Yes, because you raised me that way."_

_Thunk!_

The image dissolved then another one appeared.

"_Goodbye Orion, have a safe trip and don't be a stranger." Chiron said waving his hand. Orion smiled before turning around and walking away from his home since birth. Never once looking back. He walked around for about four hours before coming to rest in the forest. The fresh air invaded his nose and he took a lung full of it. The smell of soil and plants made him want to stay there forever._

_He closed his eyes trying to detect nearby water. He grinned as he found it. He shouldered his small pack and followed the water. The branches slapped him. Twigs snapped under him. He cursed and went down when he tripped over a vine. He shook his head and dirt fell out. He pushed himself up and pulled out his sword. Irritated, He hacked away the vines that were covering his way. He was about to hack the last piece of vine when something caught his attention. Someone was singing. A lovely angelic voice. As if mesmerized, Orion quietly pushed the vines away._

_He stifled a gasp as he saw a beautiful woman. Her back was turned to him but he could see the long auburn hair. She was in the process of removing her bow and quiver that was wrapped around her back. She was about to take a bath, Orion realized. Orion blushed red and was about to turn around when something caught his eye. He looked at it in confusion before recognition flashed in his eyes. He didn't hesitate and dove for the python that was making its way to the beautiful lady but it slithered away too fast. He crouched down and walked as quietly and as quickly as he could. Sweat poured down his face. He would never make it. He threw out his caution and grabbed the snake in its neck before it could bit the lady. It hissed angrily and twisted around his tight grip. He gripped it more tightly and the python let out a hiss before light faded out from its dark predatory eyes. Disgusted, he threw the snake away._

_He tensed when he felt a pair of powerful eyes staring at him with loathing. He blushed red and bowed. "I'm sorry, Milady. I didn't mean to intrude."_

"_State your name." The beautiful lady commanded._

"_Orion, Milady." He responded still bowing. He was pretty sure his neck was red._

"_Do you know who I am?" the lady asked._

"_Uhh.." he stuttered dumbly. "I apologize for I don't know."_

"_Artemis."_

_Recognition and fear entered his body. Stories swam in his head. "My apologies, Lady Artemis. I swear I didn't mean anything malicious."_

_He gulped as Artemis walked towards him._

"_Do you know the stories about a man being turned into an animal because he was caught peeking at a maiden?"_

_He held his breath. "Yes. Milady."_

_He took a deep breath and took a risk. He looked her in the eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he found himself gazing at the beautiful silvery eyes. She was smiling coldly which made him flinched._

"_Forgive me, Milady." He whispered quickly looking at the ground._

"_I detect great archery skill from you, tell me, who is your Olympian parent?" she asked circling him like a predator. He forced himself not to move and run away._

"_Poseidon." He responded._

"_And I also detect that you have no malicious intent." She continued. "Very well, I'll let you off with a warning."_

"_Thank you, Milady."_

"_Oh, don't thank me yet." She said, her eyes twinkled. She snapped her fingers and Orion suddenly found himself turned into an animal. A weasel to be more precise._

Orion sat up straight blinking away his sleepiness. He smiled fondly at the memories that invaded his sleep. He tensed when he realized something was wrong. He looked around. The campers were still sleeping and he realized that it was five in the morning. He was puzzled as to why he woke up so early. Then it hit him. Something unusually was in the waters near the beach. He could feel its fear and power. It felt like it didn't belong to the sea. He was about to get up and investigate when it suddenly disappeared. Then came the banging of the door. He quickly stood up and briskly walked towards the door ignoring the annoyed groans of his fellow cabin mates.

He pulled the door open and was greeted by an incoming fist. He didn't close his eyes and braced himself for the hit. He blew out a sigh of relief when it stopped a few inches from his nose. He peeked around the fist and saw Zoe.

"Oh!" she gasped in surprise and pulled back her fist immediately.

Orion raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

Zoe looked impatient. "The quest!"

"We're leaving, now?" he asked incredulously. "It's five in the morning." He protested.

"Do you want to save Lady Artemis or not?"

That effectively shut him up and he quickly took his packed bag.

"Let's go!" he yelled adrenaline pumping in his veins.

He vaguely heard Zoe muttered. "Boys…." Whilst shaking her head.

"Zoe!" Bianca called out a minute after getting Orion out of the cabin.

She ran and stopped in front of Zoe breathing heavily.

"What is it, Bianca?" Zoe asked concern written on her face.

"Something's wrong with Phoebe." She gasped out.

"Where?" Zoe asked. Bianca led the way with Zoe and Orion following her.

They arrived at the Hunter's cabin. Zoe went in first and Orion was about to follow when Bianca stepped in his way.

"No men allowed." She said.

Orion smiled tersely. "You're just new and you're already acting like a good hunter. Bravo!" he rubbed his eyebrows and said calmly. "Now let me through."

"No!" she said stubbornly. "You'll have to get through me."

"Was that a challenge?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He was getting tired of Hunters thinking he was only there to steal their innocence.

She was about to retort when Zoe's voice calmly said. "Let him through, he's a good medic."

Orion smirked as Bianca stepped aside. He went in and bows loaded with arrows met his throat. The Hunters were openly giving him glares and absolute hostility. He put his hands up and flashed Zoe a look.

"Stand down." She ordered. She was knelt in front of a bed near the door. The Hunters reluctantly lowered their weapons and followed Orion's movement. He would've rolled his eyes but he knew that that action would only provoke the Hunters.

He walked towards where Zoe was and stifled a gasp of shock when he saw the Hunter. Phoebe was red. Literally red. Red spots covered her face and when Orion placed his hand on the Hunter's forehead, it was fever warm. He opened her closed eyes and saw it was a little reddish. Sweat covered her face and her clothes were soaked with it.

"Must have been an allergic reaction." Orion muttered. "Did you feed anything suspicious to her?"

Zoe scrunched up her face and recognition flashed in her eyes as she scowled.

Orion nodded and thought it would be best to ask her later. "It's not life-threatening." He added earning sighs of relief from the Hunters.

"Can she come to the quest?"

Orion shook his head.

"How do we take care of her?" Zoe asked quietly.

"Feed her Ambrosia and let her sweat the fever out." Orion answered shrugging.

Zoe nodded to the other Hunters and she walked out but not before muttering. "I'm going to kill them."

Bianca obediently followed her leaving Orion with no protection against the Hunters. He quickly followed them before the Hunters attack him.

"-Artemis Hunting Tour T-shirt with it." was the only thing he heard when he caught up with them.

"Artemis Hunting Tour T-shirt?" Orion mused.

"Long story." Zoe replied looking murderous.

"Now who are you going to kill?" Orion asked.

"The Stoll brothers." Zoe growled.

"That would be unwise."

"Why is that?"

"Because by attacking the Stoll boy, you'll be risking punishment from Chiron and that would delay the quest." Orion quickly explained before Zoe made any move.

"But the prophecy," Bianca interjected. "If Phoebe can't go, we only have four. We'll have to pick another."

"True." Orion agreed. "Maybe we could pick Percy."

"No!" Zoe said harshly. "There's no time, we must leave at first light. That's immediately. Besides, the prophecy said we will lose one."

"In the land without rain," Bianca protested, "but that can't be here."

"It might be," Zoe said, though she didn't sound convinced. "The camp has magic borders. Nothing, not even weather, is allowed in without permission. It could be a land without rain."

"You know that isn't true." Orion pointed out.

"But—" Bianca tried to agree.

"Bianca, Orion, hear me." Zoe's voice was strained. "I…I can't explain, but I have a sense that we should not pick someone else. It would be too dangerous. They would meet an end worse than Phoebe's. I don't want Chiron choosing a camper as our fifth companion. And… I don't want to risk another Hunter."

Bianca was silent. "You should tell Thalia the rest of your dream."

"What dream?" Orion demanded.

"No. It would not help." She ignored him.

"But if your suspicions are correct, about the General—"

"I have thy word not to talk about that," Zoe said. She sounded really anguished. "We will find out soon enough. Now come. Dawn is breaking."

Orion rolled his eyes nobody seems to listen to him. He shrugged it off and was about to follow them when he sensed something. His eyes darted left to right until they fell into an open space. Percy. He fought a grin and sent a small nod to Percy, who was still invisible.

"You're driving?" Orion asked picking up his jaw from the ground.

Zoe looked offended. "Yes. Problem?"

Orion let out a small nervous laugh. "Nothing. Nothing."

Zoe looked at him for a second before getting in the van. He mentally prayed to the Gods that Zoe would be an excellent driver before getting in the back of the van with Thalia and Grover beside him.

"Hey, where's Phoebe?" Thalia asked after a few minutes of insane driving.

"She is sick." Zoe answered, her hands gripping tightly the wheel.

"Didn't the prophecy say we need six?" Thalia interjected.

Nobody said a word.

"Don't tell me we're going against a prophecy?" Thalia groaned, slapping her hand on her forehead.

"Yes." Orion replied looking rather happy.

"Not good." Grover bleated looking quite pale.

Thalia ran her hands through her hair and let out a sigh of frustration. "You're going to get us killed." She moaned rubbing her temples.

"I had to do what I had to do." Zoe snapped.

"Really? Does that include getting us killed?" Thalia shot back.

She gripped the wheels tightly until her knuckles turned white. "The prophecy said that we would lose two people, maybe one of them was Phoebe, the camp doesn't have rain." She argued hopefully.

"That is the most selfish thing you have ever done!" Thalia yelled.

"Thalia!" Orion snapped. "Both of you calm down, fighting won't resolve anything." He ordered in an authoritative tone.

Silence descended on the van and both girls refused to talk and opted for glaring at each other.

"This is going to be a painful day." He muttered.


	4. Nemean Lion

**The Hunter**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Okay, exams starts this week and I need to study hard because I'm already on thin ice with four of my subjects. I will not update for awhile. Maybe on the second or third week of March I will update. Thanks for the alerts and for the reviews, hunterofartemis22, uchihaitachi21. Please review and support me.**

**PS. Try this song. "Breath" by Beast. It is a South Korean Band and I am currently addicted to it. Beast is one of my favorites so please listen to their music.**

Orion was sleeping soundly which was a wise choice for a hunter because one will never know when he will get to rest again. The van suddenly jerked to stop as Zoe slammed on the brakes. Orion jerked forward. Acting on pure reflex, he put his hand in front of him stopping his face from connecting to the headrest in front of him. He blew out a sigh of relief and glared at Zoe, who was smirking.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked calmly.

Zoe grinned. "No."

"Good." Orion nodded. "Expect a payback later this afternoon." He said before hopping out of the van.

"Grover, are you sure?" Thalia asked the second she got off the van.

Grover, who looked offended, insisted. "Yes. I am ninety-nine percent sure."

"Are you really sure?" Orion asked again just to be sure he narrowed his eyes trying to be intimidating.

He let out a panicked bleat. "Okay! Fine, around eighty-five percent."

Orion rolled his eyes while Bianca pestered Grover. "And you did this with an acorn?"

"It's a time-honored tracking spell. I'm pretty sure I did it right."

"Yeah," Orion muttered. "Eighty-five percent sure."

"D.C. is about sixty miles from here," Bianca said. "Nico and I…" She frowned. "We used to live there. That's…that's strange. I'd forgotten."

"I dislike this," Zoe said. "We should go straight west. The prophecy said west."

"Oh, like your tracking skills are better?" Thalia growled.

Zoe stepped toward her. "You challenge my skills, you scullion! You know nothing of being a Hunter!"

"Whoa, you two," Grover said nervously. "Come on. Not again!"

Orion groaned and quickly placed himself between them. "Calm down!"

"Oh, scullion you're calling me a scullion? What the heck is a scullion?" Thalia asked looking at Orion.

"It means mean or despicable person." Orion answered a little indefinitely.

"Mean?" Thalia exploded. Electricity crackled around her.

People were starting to look at them.

"Calm down! People are staring." Orion muttered under his breath. Thalia took a deep breath calming herself down and Zoe reluctantly took a step back.

"Grover's right," Bianca said. "D.C. is our best bet."

"I agree with her." Orion voiced out.

Zoe didn't look convinced, but she nodded reluctantly. "Very well. Let us keep moving."

"You're going to get us arrested, driving," Thalia grumbled. "I look closer to sixteen than you do."

"Actually I'm older than you." Orion interjected.

"Perhaps," Zoe snapped. "But I have been driving since automobiles were invented. Let us go."

"I am dealing with a bunch of children." Orion muttered under his breath.

"There!" Grover pointed at a large white marble building. It was a museum. The cold wind blasted against their faces. All of them were shivering.

"Let's go." Bianca suggested walking ahead of them clutching her jacket tightly.

They quickly followed her not wanting to stay outside for any longer. Zoe took the lead and went in first. The others followed behind quietly. Families and kids were looking at them weirdly. Zoe paid for the tickets using the money given to them by Chiron.

They entered the main part of the Museum following Grover's senses. It was a three leveled balcony so people could look at the rockets and airplanes with a different view. They walked towards the top balcony. Orion stopped. He could sense her presence but it was faint.

"Where does the trail end?" Orion asked sharply making everyone jump.

"It ends here." Grover bleated out nervously. He walked around in circles trying to find a starting point. He sniffed. "There's a powerful monster scent around here."

"You're right." Orion agreed the hairs on his neck stood up. "She's not here." He added bitterly. Frustration and worry were starting to build up in him. What if she was injured? What if she was being forced to do something she didn't want? Those questions ran in his mind. He swallowed and gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. What if somehow they made her fade?

"How do you know?" Thalia asked.

"Because her presence is faint." Orion snapped. Thalia looked taken back.

"Let's get out of here." Bianca suggested. "This place is giving off a bad vibe."

She along with Grover and Thalia walked back where they came from.

"Relax, brother, she's okay." Zoe muttered under her breath.

"How do you know?"

"Because she's Artemis." Zoe walked ahead of him leaving him space. He shook away his doubt. His Milady would be able to take care of herself. He smiled and followed Zoe.

When Orion caught up with them, something slammed into Thalia sending her to an Apollo capsule. Orion acting on reflex already had his sword out and pointed it at the intruder's neck. Zoe and Bianca had already notched their arrows.

Grover yelped in surprise.

"You! How dare you show thy face here?" Zoe angrily said. Percy swallowed loudly.

"Percy!" Orion exclaimed. He had forgotten to check on his half-brother. "You made it!"

Zoe looked confused for a second before grabbing Orion's shirt and slamming him on the wall. He flinched slightly. "You knew?" Zoe accused.

"Yes." Orion answered calmly wrenching Zoe's hand away from his shirt.

"Luke," he gasped. "He's here."

"Where?" Thalia demanded.

"Who's Luke?" Orion asked.

Zoe pursed her lips. "A hero turned evil."

Thalia shot her a glare and asked again. "Where? Explain!"

Percy started. "I kinda followed you, guys. I saw Dr. Thorn and followed him." Percy then blushed as Thalia glared at him disapprovingly. "That was stupid."

"Yeah." Percy said in a defeated tone, his shoulders slumped slightly. "Then Luke talked to this guy named General?" it came out as a question.

Zoe looked stunned. "The General is here?"

Orion suddenly tensed as he felt something coming at them. Something dangerous. He gripped the hilt of his sword nervously and his eyes flicked left to right.

Percy nodded. "There's something else you should know," he said nervously. "The General said he was sending a distraction and I think that's it!" he yelled the last part pointing behind the gang.

Everyone's head turned towards where Percy was pointing. People screamed loudly. A second later. Orion and everyone else had their weapons out.

"The Nemean Lion." Orion cursed.

"Don't move." Thalia added.

The lion then roared and all of them flinched.

"Course of action, Zoe?" Orion asked not taking his eyes off the lion. He could take this lion on but it could endanger the mortals and his companion.

"Separate on my mark," Zoe ordered. "Try to keep it distracted."

"Until then?" Grover asked nervously, his hand gripping his reed tightly.

"Until I think of a way to kill it." Zoe replied then whispered. "Go!"

The group dispersed. Zoe and Bianca headed for the Apollo capsule firing arrows Percy rolled off the side uncapping his riptide along the way. Thalia was nowhere to be found and Grover was playing a horrible song on his reed. While Orion did the most unsuspecting thing, he charged straight on the lion.

"Art thou insane?" he heard Zoe shout.

He couldn't help but shout back. "Always do the unexpected especially during the hunt."

The lion roared again as Orion got near it. He gained enough momentum and slid down the lion's belly. He brought his sword up and sliced its belly downward. His sword clanged against it. Sparks flew but no damage was done. He cursed and flipped himself back up. This Nemean Lion was an adult. If it was a baby, the blade would've sliced through. The lion roared and took a swipe at Orion. He quickly brought his sword up. The claws of the lion clanged against the blade. Orion's knees buckled as the Lion began to put more weight. He was about to fall when Thalia came up behind the lion and took a stab on its hide.

The lion, losing interest on Orion, turned towards Thalia. She brought up her Aegis and the lion took a step back. Then Grover played a high note. Vines began to curl around the Lion's paws. Thalia looked like she had it control but the Lion tensed and looked liked it was about to pounce. Orion quickly took action. He jumped up the Lion and balanced himself before running across its head and tackling Thalia away from harm.

"Hey!" he heard Percy yell. He stood up. Percy was distracting the Nemean Lion by hacking away his sword. He was missing a part of his coat. He backed against the railing. Orion ran towards Percy and ducked its claws stopping beside Percy.

"Are you insane?" Orion shouted. He tried to help Percy strike fear into the Lion so that it would back away but it seems to not to be working. He ducked narrowly missing the lion's claw. Orion glanced behind him. They were backing against the railings. He caught Percy's eye and nodded.

"Jump!" Orion yelled just as the Lion lunged at them. Orion grabbed the railing in one hand and flung himself. He landed on a silver airplane. He felt Percy land beside him. Orion, who felt the lion, rolled over bumping into Percy just as the Lion jumped over the railings and into the silver plane. The lion roared.

"Target the mouth!" Percy suddenly shouted.

"What?" Orion asked distractedly searching for another route of escape.

"The mouth." Percy said frantically. Orion spared him a glance and followed his pointed finger just as the lion roared. He saw it. He took out his bow and arrows.

"Follow me!" Percy ordered. He didn't wait for an answer. He jumped to a floating structure of earth and slid down Russia and off the equator. Orion followed him and took a risk. He glanced back. He watched as the cord of the plane snapped and swung. The lion jumped into the model of the earth.

"Grover, clear the area!" he heard Percy yell. Orion aimed his bow trying to find a clear shot. He cursed. He couldn't get a clear shot.

"Zoe! Bianca!" Orion called out. "Do you have a clear shot?"

"No!" Zoe, who was on the second balcony, answered. "Get it to open its mouth!"

Then the lion leaped towards them. Orion pushed Percy away and the lion landed between them.

"Keep it occupied!" he heard Percy yell. Then he ran on the opposite side towards a souvenir shop.

"This no time for souvenirs, boy!" Zoe yelled. Orion began shooting arrows at the Lion. The Lion averted its attention towards Orion and Thalia, who released her Aegis.

Orion rolled over missing the Lion's claw. He took aim and shot the arrow right into the monster's eye. It landed and the Lion gave out a roar. It seemed to glare at Orion, who quickly backed up.

"Back!" Thalia yelled showing her Aegis.

"Percy! Whatever you're going to do-"

The lion took a swipe at her sending her to the side of a spaceship.

Then Percy threw his sword like a throwing knife and it bounced off the Lion's armor but successfully getting its attention.

"Guys! Get ready!" Percy ordered then charged which made everyone's jaw drop.

"He's just as insane as you are!" Zoe yelled glancing at Orion, who shrugged. "Runs in the family?" it came out as a question.

Then the Lion leaped and Percy began to throw silvery pouches on its mouth. When the Lion landed, it began to choke.

"Snack Time!" Percy yelled and the Lion roared which proved to be a mistake as Percy managed to land several of the silver pouches on its mouth before closing.

The Lion reared up its paw. Its eyes a little watery.

"Now!" Percy yelled and a dozen arrows landed on the Lion's mouth but it wasn't enough. It began to thrash around. Suddenly Orion ran picking up momentum and grabbed the Lion's tail. He had to be precise. He let go and landed on the Lion's back. He ran up to its head and flipped delivering his heel to the arrow still embedded on its eye. The arrow pierced its brain and the Lion let out a yelp, and disintegrated into yellow dust. Orion landed gracefully on the yellow dust. He grabbed the leftover fur.

Then the alarms blared throughout the museum. Security guards were starting to show up. He jogged towards where Percy was and threw the fur towards him. "That was fun." Orion grinned.

Zoe and Bianca then landed beside them and Zoe gave a swift slap on the back of Orion's head.

He grabbed his head and complained. "What was that for?"

She ignored him and turned to Percy. "That was an interesting strategy."

"Hey. It worked." Percy shrugged and handed the fur over to Zoe. She eyed it. "Take it. One of the spoils of a battle."

"But you both killed it." Percy gestured Zoe and Orion.

"It was because of you that we killed it." Orion shrugged.

"It is because of thy ice cream, we were able to defeat it." Zoe said.

Percy eyed it. "Not exactly my style."

"We better go before the security guards won't stay confuse for long." Grover said. Thalia was leaning on him.

"You did that?" Percy asked Grover looking a little impressed.

"Yeah, but it won't stay long." Grover replied.

"We better go." Orion said nodding outside. A group of gray men in gray camouflage outfits were walking towards them. He followed their gaze and it was aimed at Percy, who looked pale.

"Go," he said. "They're hunting me."

"No," Zoe said. "We go together."

Percy stared at her. "But, you said—"

"You are part of this quest now," Zoe said grudgingly. "I do not like it, but there is no changing fate. You are the fifth quest member. And we are not leaving anyone behind."

They were crossing Potomac when they saw a military style helicopter coming at them.

"They know the van," Percy said. "We have to ditch it."

Zoe swerved into the fast lane. The helicopter was gaining.

"Maybe the military will shoot it down," Grover said hopefully.

"The military probably thinks it's one of theirs," Percy said. "How can the General use mortals, anyway?"

"Mercenaries," Zoe said bitterly. "It is distasteful, but many mortals will fight for any cause as long as they are paid."

Orion scoffed. "They disgust me."

"But don't these mortals see who they're working for?" Percy asked. "Don't they notice all the monsters around them?"

Zoe shook her head. "I do not know how much they see through the Mist. I doubt it would matter to them if they knew the truth. Sometimes mortals can be more horrible than monsters."

The helicopter kept coming, making a lot better time than we were through D.C. traffic.

Thalia closed her eyes and prayed hard. "Hey, Dad. A lightning bolt would be nice about now. Please?"

But the sky stayed gray and snowy. No sign of a helpful thunderstorm.

Thalia looked defeated and turned to Orion, who answered her hidden question. "I can't use my powers here because there are mortal present."

"There!" Bianca said. "That parking lot!"

"We'll be trapped," Zoe said.

"Trust me," Bianca said.

Zoe shot across two lanes of traffic and into a mall parking lot on the south bank of the river. We left the van and followed Bianca down some steps.

"Subway entrance," Bianca said. "Let's go south. Alexandria."

"Anything." Thalia agreed.

They bought their tickets and were off. Orion glanced at the windows. The helicopter were circling the parking lot.

Grover let out a sigh. "Nice job, Bianca, thinking of the subway."

Bianca looked pleased. "Yeah, well. I saw that station when Nico and I came through last summer. I remember being really surprised to see it, because it wasn't here when we used to live in D.C."

Grover frowned. "New? But that station looked really old."

"I guess," Bianca said. "But trust me, when we lived here as little kids, there was no subway."

Thalia sat forward. "Wait a minute. No subway at all?"

Bianca nodded.

"Impossible. Look at the structures." Orion said pointing at a random wall. "This subway is old."

"Bianca," Zoe said. "How long ago…" Her voice faltered. The sound of the helicopter was getting louder again.

"Change stations." Percy suggested.

For the next thirty minutes, they changed trains so much that they've lost track of where they were. Orion blew out a sigh, his breath coming out as fog. There were rows of cars that had snow piled on top of it.

A homeless guy, who was standing over a fire, gave them a toothless grin. "Come on, warm over here."

Something was off about him and Orion was about to voice it out but his companions already took up his offer.

Orion looked suspicious but nonetheless followed them. They huddled around the fire.

Thalia shivered. "Well this is g-g-ggreat."

"My hooves are frozen," Grover complained.

"Feet," Percy corrected, for the sake of the homeless guy.

"Maybe we should contact camp," Bianca said. "Chiron—"

"No," Zoe said. "They cannot help us anymore. We must finish this quest ourselves."

Orion gazed around the rail yard. His Milady was in chains and shouldering the skies alone. His heart felt like it was stabbed as he thought of the pain his Milady was feeling right now. He gave out a sad sigh. He glanced at the fire and looked up to the homeless guy. He scrunched up his eyebrows as he watched the homeless man looking at him with an unreadable look. His blue eyes looked at him suspiciously.

"You know," the homeless man said, "you're never completely without friends." His face was grimy and his beard tangled, but his expression seemed kindly. "You kids need a train going west?"

"Yes, sir." Percy answered politely. Orion continued to stare at the man, who now ignored him.

He pointed one greasy hand.

Suddenly a carrier train appeared. Hot steam melting off some of the snow. The side of the freight train said SUNWEST LINE. Answers dawned to him and he glanced sharply at the man to find him gone.

"That's… convenient," Thalia said. "Thanks, uh…"

She turned to the homeless guy, but he was gone. The trash can in front of them was cold and empty, as if he'd taken the flames with him.

Orion narrowed his eyes. _Apollo…_ he thought.


	5. Apollo

**The Hunter**

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: Thank you so much for those who reviewed especially uchihaitachi21, who inspired me to write this chapter despite my exams.**

**Uchihaitachi21: Actually I searched the net and it said that milady is not slang. I wrote it in capital letter because she is a Goddess.**

**My favorite Naruto character includes Itachi. It saddened me when I watched Itachi get killed by Sasuke. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I accidentally forgot to put the disclaimer on my other chapters and to avoid any forgetfulness I don't own PJO for the next future chapters.**

"_Damn it! Artemis! Return my son back to normal now!" A very angry Poseidon yelled the veins on his neck visible._

_Artemis regarded Orion coldly. "No, you know what happens to men, who dare to take advantage on maidens."_

_Orion let out a squeak as Artemis looked at him. He wanted so badly to speak out. Luckily, Poseidon heard his prayers._

"_Zeus! Restore his speaking so we may know what really happened." Poseidon snarled. Zeus looked at Poseidon before snapping his fingers._

"_I mean no harm!" he squeaked out, his voice very high like he was on helium._

_Zeus glared down him and commanded. "Tell us your side of the story."_

_Orion explained as quickly as he could feeling that if he didn't finish fast enough, Zeus would obliterate him on the spot._

"_Do you swear on the River Styx itself?" Zeus asked._

"_Yes. I swear!" Orion yelled._

"_Very well then, Artemis, return him back to normal."_

_Artemis shot him a glare so cold that it made him want to hide. She snapped her fingers and Orion was reverted back to himself. He took a step back away from Artemis's throne._

"_She should be punished!" Aphrodite suddenly said, her eyes twinkling._

_Artemis gritted her teeth. "Shut your mouth, Aphrodite, what are you even doing here?"_

_Aphrodite smiled innocently. "A meeting was called and I simply had to be here." Then she turned to Zeus. "Look at all the men she had turned and all the evil things she had done, she should be punished!"_

"_Why you lit-" Artemis started._

"_Artemis!" Zeus snapped. "She has brought up some very interesting events; I think you should be punished."_

"_My lord, I have a few ideas in mind." Aphrodite suggested a glint appeared in her eyes._

"_Go on then."_

"_I think that we should assign this handsome young man," she gestured to Orion, who looked taken back. "To be her companion on hunting so that she could learn that not all men are evil" she finished._

_Artemis exploded. "What?"_

_Zeus brushed his beard looking thoughtfully. "I think that is an excellent idea."_

"_Father!" Artemis's jaw dropped._

"_No, buts, you will be his hunting companion." Zeus said sternly. "Orion, do you have any complaints?" it wasn't a question._

_Orion swallowed. "No, sir." He knew better than to disobey Zeus. He much rather face Artemis than the God of Lightning. Artemis, who looked angry, stomped out of the throne room._

"_Thank you, father." Orion bowed to Poseidon, who looked extremely relieved._

"_Make me proud, son." He heard Poseidon muttered but when he turned back he was already gone._

_He was about to follow Artemis when Aphrodite appeared in front of him. "You are the one." She breathed out._

"_Excuse me?" Orion asked politely._

"_Oh, this is going to be a good one." Aphrodite muttered ignoring Orion then she flashed away._

_He shrugged and followed Artemis in a respectful distance. Then Artemis tensed and in a blink of an eye grabbed Orion's shirt and slammed him in a nearby pillar. He groaned as he felt his bones crack._

"_Listen here, boy. If you look at me or my hunters in a wrong way, I will end your pathetic life." Artemis hissed. "Do you understand?"_

_Orion gritted his teeth and let out a hiss of pain. "Yes."_

_She let go of him. "Good."_

_He gasped in pain as he slid down the pillar. Four of his ribs cracked. He took out his emergency nectar from his pack and took one gulp. He let out a sigh of relief and felt the pain go away. He quickly stood up and ran towards the retreating figure of Artemis. This time he made sure he was nine feet away from her._

_He followed her until the woods where she stopped and glared at him. "Wait here." She spat and without waiting for an answer she headed into the forest._

_Orion sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He picked up a random branch and took out his knife. He sighed. He had a feeling that Artemis would take her time. _

_He smiled. Another perfected arrow. The arrow was light and perfectly balanced. He carved out intricate vine-like lines on his arrow which labeled it as his work. He twirled it in his hand playfully. Snap! He loaded his bow with his newly made arrow and aimed where he heard the sound. His fingers twitched itching to kill something._

_When he saw who it was, he quickly disarmed his bow and returned it to his pack._

_His fingers twitched itching to kill something._

_When he saw who it was, he quickly disarmed his bow and returned it to his pack._

"_Forgive me, Lady Artemis." He bowed; he didn't want to be turned into an animal again._

_She nodded curtly. Orion tensed as she walked towards him. She slowly brought her hand up and Orion prepared for the worst. To his surprise, she gently took his arrow from him and looked at it curiously._

_She twirled the arrow between her fingers studying it carefully. "What a great design." She commented. "Tell me, who made this?"_

_Orion hesitated before answering truthfully. "It is I, Lady Artemis."_

_She nodded thoughtfully. "It seems like you are somewhat useful." She muttered. "Come, my Hunters are waiting."_

_Stunned, Orion could only stare at her. He had to pinch himself to make sure he heard her right. When he was sure he wasn't dreaming, he followed her._

"Oris! Percy!" Grover's voice said stirring Orion out of his unconsciousness. "Wake up! It's morning. The train stopped."

Oh how Orion wished he could stay there and dream of his Milady. He leaped out of the Camaro he was sleeping in and hopped down the train. He was instantly blasted by cold winds.

"Where are we headed?" Orion asked Zoe.

"There's a town nearby." Zoe replied.

Orion nodded wrapping his jacket around him tightly.

A half hour of walking got them to a small town and another ten minutes of walking got them in the middle of the town.

"This is just great!" Thalia complained throwing her hands up. "There's no bus, train or anything."

"There's a coffee shop." Grover pointed.

"Yes," Zoe said. "Coffee is good."

"And pastries," Grover said dreamily. "And wax paper."

"And I haven't eaten chocolate since years ago." Orion added.

Thalia sighed. "Fine. How about you three go get us some food. Percy, Bianca, and I will check in the grocery store. Maybe they can give us directions."

They made arrangements to meet in front of the grocery store in fifteen minutes. Orion slowly brought the cup of steaming coffee to his lips and took a sip. Grover was at the counter still debating what to buy. Zoe was seated across him. He felt something off about her. He watched her closely and almost choked on his coffee as he realized something.

"You're hiding something!" he accused.

Zoe jumped. "What art thou talking about?"

"Zoe, I've known you for millennia. I know when something's bothering you." He said softly.

Zoe looked furious and desperate. "Granted that you've been dead. Technically, you've known me for a year. So, you don't know anything about me."

"Zoe." He started but Grover already sat on his left. His arm full of wrappers.

"Oh my Gods, this is good paper." Grover said his voice muffled by the wrappers stuffed in his mouth.

Orion shot Zoe a look that said 'this isn't over' while she replied with a look of her own that said 'screw you.'

"So, does anybody here know what Lady Artemis was hunting?" Orion asked brushing off some crumbs that landed on him.

Zoe shook her head. "If I had known, I would have come with her."

Orion furrowed his eyebrows as a memory surfaced. He and his Milady were hunting something back in the days. Something that was so important that they had to drop everything even the Hunters so they could hunt this beast. Realization hit him. Maybe this was the one that his Milady and him were ordered to kill.

"_Orion!" His Milady called out. Orion was doing his daily training with the bow and his sword but stopped when Artemis called him._

"_Yes, Milady?"_

"_My Father has given me your first assignment."_

"_What is it, Milady?"_

"_You and I would capture this beast that has been evading the Gods." She said. "Pack and we will leave immediately."_

"_Without your Hunters, Milady?"_

_She shook her head. "I'm afraid this has to be done without them."_

"_Very well." Orion said._

"Did Lady Artemis ever capture this beast?" Orion asked.

"No. As a matter of fact, she never did." Zoe replied. "After yo-" she stopped realizing that Grover was with them.

"Grover," Zoe calmly said. Grover's head snapped at the sound of her voice. "Can you please leave?" it wasn't a request and Grover knew it. He quickly stood up giving her a confuse look before heading for the comfort room.

"What happened to it?"

She said in a low whisper. "After you died, Lady Artemis was a mess. She refused to hunt the beast anymore."

"Why is that?"

She struggled to find the correct words and said carefully. "Because Apollo fooled Lady Artemis into thinking that you were the beast."

Stunned, Orion leaned back. "So, that's what happened."

"Orion." Zoe said softly. "How did you really die? The full story."

Orion smiled sadly. "I was going to hunt for the next beast, do you remember my promise?"

"That you would hunt the entire beast to win Lady Artemis's heart."

"The next on the list was the Kraken."

Zoe gasped and struggled to contain her anger. She wanted so badly to slap Orion for being such a stupid boy.

Orion gave out a bitter laugh. "Apollo came to me and offered help because I didn't know where the Kraken was. I should have seen his treachery." He clenched his fist. "He told me that the Kraken lived in the Sea of Crete. I swam over there since I was near. The Crete was hundreds of miles from where I was. The next thing I knew a silver arrow was shot in my head and I was greeting Chaos."

"Apollo must have come to Artemis after he talked to you. He convinced Artemis that the little black spot miles away from where they were was the beast she was looking for." Zoe finished.

Orion nodded sipping on his coffee lost in thought. He remembered the pain of the arrow piercing his brain. But nothing compared to the pain he felt when he learned that Artemis was the one who killed him. His heart shattered into pieces when Chaos told him.

_A lonely castle sat floated on a black void. The stones were made from Stygian Iron to avoid detection. A large gate with a giant letter 'C' led to a courtyard that was filled with exotic plants and flowers. Then a pathway that was made from stone led to the gigantic front door of the castle. An unconscious figure was sprawled all over the floor of the front door. An ugly scar visible on his head. He was breathing heavily as if he ran a marathon._

_Then the front door opened. Chaos emerged. "Oh my, another one." He muttered gently waking Orion up. Orion groaned his head was spinning like crazy. He wobbly stood on his feet seeing three Chaos. He instinctively grasped his sword only to find it gone._

"_Who are you?" Orion demanded trying to stop himself from passing out. He swayed from left to right like a drunken man._

_Chaos shot him an amused look. "I am Chaos."_

"_What am I doing here?"_

"_You're dead." Chaos answered bluntly. "The Gods made you a constellation, so you're a part of my territory now."_

_Orion frowned in deep thought. All he could remember was blackness. Maybe the Kraken killed him._

_He felt a pang in his heart. He left his Milady. He had broken his promise. Tears rushed out his eyes._

"_Calm down." Chaos patted his back. "You will find your life here most enjoyable."_

_Orion wiped his tears. He highly doubted that. Without hunting or the ocean he was nothing. He felt alone. His heart was breaking._

"_I sense a talent in you." Chaos suddenly said._

_Orion could only sniffle._

"_You know what?" Chaos said. "I have the perfect job to make you happy." He snapped his fingers and they were teleported in his office. "I want you to hunt for me. The monsters are now getting out of control and I need someone to take care of it. Will you do it?"_

_Orion eyed him suspiciously pushing back his happiness._

"_You can come back to earth," Chaos started and hope started to feel Orion. "But you can't be seen. I will give you powers if you join me."_

"_What will happen if I don't?"_

"_You'll continue living here for eternity." Chaos replied then smirked. "With nothing to do."_

_Orion didn't have to think hard. "I'll accept."_

_It was one thing that could connect him to his Milady. He could feel the Hunt and imagine that she was beside him._

_Suddenly a thought occurred. "Who killed me?"_

_Chaos eyed him carefully. "You don't want to know."_

"_Tell me so I may curse this coward bas-"_

"_It's your Milady."_

_Something that wasn't visible hit him. He stumbled back clutching his heart as an unimaginable pain burst through him. He felt his heart shattered and tears came._

"_W…why?" he croaked out._

_Chaos gave him a pityingly look. "She was fooled."_

_Orion swallowed. "By who?"_

_Chaos shook his head. "You better rest I have an assignment for you tomorrow." Then he was gone leaving Orion in a mess._

Then suddenly the bell of someone entering the café entered his hearing. He felt his presence before he saw him. Standing there looking like a bastard was Apollo. His blue eyes swept the shop and landed square on Orion, who pulled back his teeth in a snarl. He held up his hand and gestured outside.

"Don't." Zoe warned but it was already too late.

"Stay here." Orion almost snarled at her. He didn't wait for her answer and walked briskly outside the café.

He looked around and saw a flash of blonde walking down an alley. Quickly, he jogged towards the alley. When he arrived at the entrance, Apollo was standing on the opposite side.

"What do you want, Apollo?" Orion growled unsheathing his sword.

Apollo glared at him. "I just want to talk."

"Funny, that's what you said before you sent me to my death." Orion laughed bitterly barely keeping his anger in check.

Apollo gritted his teeth and let out a heated breath that made fog appear. Orion could tell that Apollo was very angry and he was doing all he can to calm down.

"I need your help." Apollo started.

Orion let out a humorless laugh letting out a slight insanity loose. "You," he pointed at Apollo. "Need my help?"

In a second, Apollo had crossed their distance and wrapped his fingers around Orion's throat. "I should end you right where you stand!" he shouted.

Orion narrowed his eyes and let out his fury. "You killed me and now you expect me to help you!" Orion gripped Apollo's hand and forced it away. "You were nothing but pain to me ever since I met you!" he stabbed a finger at Apollo. "Did you even realize what pain you had caused Lady Artemis when you killed me?" Orion walked right in his face. "Huh? Do you?"

Apollo opened his mouth but shut it when Orion gave him a dark look.

"I had to watch as she cried her eyes out knowing that I can't do something about it!" Orion shouted kicking Apollo in the chest out of nowhere. A tear fell. "I could kick your butt right now with all this hate but unlike you I know how much pain it will cause to the one I love!"

Orion shook and turned around determined to walk away from the God who took everything away from him.

"I'm sorry." A mumble came from the guilty God. Orion stopped and slowly turned around. "What did you say?"

Apollo, who was looking down, struggled to find his words. "I….I never meant for this to happen." He paused. "I didn't realize the consequences of my actions." Then he whispered. "The pain I had caused my sister. The decision I wished that I could take back." He raised his head golden tears streaming gently down his face looked at Orion.

Stunned, Orion took a step back.

"I regretted fooling my sister. Every day I wished that I could take back all those horrible things I did to you. You were the one that can make her happy and I took it away from her." Apollo whispered so low Orion had to strain. "For that I am so sorry."

Apollo then knelt down on both knees. "Please help me save my sister. Promise me that you would save her."

Orion felt his throat dry. "I promise."

Apollo nodded gratefully and his body was engulfed in light. Orion looked away but not before he heard Apollo say. "Thank you….."

**A/N: Okay a little short than usually. But I have exams and I'll try to update after my Chinese exams which is tomorrow and Tuesday.**


	6. The Boar

**The Hunter**

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed, uchihaitachi21 and Musicality101.**

**To uchihaitachi21: Dude, what country are you from? I'm pretty sure its somewhere in Asia. Gosh Chinese is really painful especially history. So many freaking names.**

Orion walked back to the café where Grover and Zoe were waiting for him.

"Oris! What happened?" Grover asked. He looked relieved.

Orion forced a smile. "It's nothing. I just had a talk with the blubbering idiot." Grover gave him a confused look.

She gave out a sigh and smacked Orion at the back of his head. "That was a stupid move."

Orion gave Zoe a look. "Come on. Let's go. It's time to meet with the others."

Zoe and Grover walked ahead of him. Orion looked ahead. Bianca and Percy were talking to each other. Percy looked sheepish while Bianca looked angry.

"We should do the tracking spell," Zoe suggested. "Grover, do you have any acorns left?"

"Umm," Grover mumbled. He was chewing on a bran muffin, wrapper and all. "I think so. I just need to—"

He stopped and looked surprised. A warm breeze passed them. It smelt like nature. It reminded him of his hunting days with Artemis. He felt a pang in his heart.

Then Grover dropped his cup which was designed with little birds.

"Grover, thy cup." Zoe gasped just as the birds on the cup flew. Orion staggered back as the birds flew past him. He unsheathed his sword. Percy's hat gave out a squeak and ran.

"Something's not right." Orion muttered then Grover collapsed beside his coffee cup. Percy immediately knelt down beside his best friend and shook him slightly. "Hey, Grover, wake up."

He gave out a groan. His eyelids fluttering.

"Hey!" Thalia called out, running up from the street. "I just…What's wrong with Grover?"

Orion looked at Thalia, who looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Orion demanded.

"Skeleton warriors on their way."

"Get up, Grover!" Orion grabbed Grover's arm and pulled him up. "Percy, help me with him."

They were almost at the edge of town when the first two warriors appeared.

"Here take him." Orion not waiting for an answer threw Grover to Bianca. He charged at the two skeleton warriors. They drew out a gun and Orion snarled but nonetheless skidded to a stop.

"Guys, back up. You too. Oris." Thalia said.

They started to but another pair of skeleton warriors appeared behind them.

"A trap!" Orion gasped. He backed away from the warriors returning to his friends.

Then one of the skeleton warriors raised a cell phone and made a clattering sound.

"We have to go."

The Grover moaned. "It's near."

"It's here." Percy said.

"No," he insisted. "The gift from the Wild."

"Pan?" Orion guessed.

"Yes." He nodded.

"We'll have to go one-on-one," Thalia said. "Four of them. Four of us. Maybe they'll ignore Grover that way."

"Agreed." said Zoe. "Oris, guard Grover just in case."

"The Wild!" Grover moaned.

Orion scowled but nonetheless did what he was told to do. He sat down cross-legged with Grover beside him.

The same warm wind blew through the canyon, rustling the trees.

"The Wild!" Grover moaned slinging his arm over Orion drunkenly. A little irritated, he grabbed Grover's hand and threw it back at him.

He watched Percy charged and deflected a bullet using his blade. The skeleton he was attacking drew a baton and Percy cleaved off its arms. Then Percy swung his blade into the waist of it. It clattered and landed on the ground. Then right before their eyes, the skeleton began to assemble itself.

A second skeleton clattered its teeth at Percy and tried to fire but Percy already disarmed it. He was doing pretty well and it made Orion a little proud to have a half-brother like that.

The smile melted off Orion's face as two skeletons fired at Percy's back.

"Percy!" Thalia screamed. Then Percy fell headfirst on the ground. Orion quickly stood up and ran to Percy ignoring Grover, who was hugging a tree.

He knelt beside Percy and blew out a sigh of relief. He was wearing the Nemean Lion coat which meant it protected him. True enough, Percy groaned and pushed himself up.

"Glad to see you okay." Orion smiled and yelped when the skeleton that Percy defeated was half-reformed and its police baton hit Orion in the back.

"Why you little piece of dust." Orion growled standing up and delivering his sword down its throat.

"Bianca! Watch out!" he heard Percy yell. He turned around and watched as one of them lunged at Bianca. She whipped out her sword and stabbed it in the chest. The whole thing erupted into the flame then dust.

"How did you do that?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know," Bianca said nervously. "Lucky stab?"

"Well, do it again!"

Bianca tried, but the remaining three skeletons were wary of her now. They pressed them back, keeping them at baton's length.

"Plan?" Percy asked as they retreated.

"Stay alive." Orion muttered.

The trees behind the skeletons were shivering. Branches were cracking.

"A gift." Grover muttered.

Then something roared and emerged from the forest. It was giant boar and Orion knew that boar anywhere because he had hunted it. He watched as the boar raked the skeletons with its tusks.

Then the pig turned to them. Orion quickly brought up his sword and watched as the boar seemed to glare at him. _Oh, Gods. He remembers me. _Orion thought.

Thalia raised her spear and Grover yelled making Orion jump. "Don't kill it!"

The boar grunted and pawed the ground, ready to charge.

"That's the Erymanthian Boar," Zoe said, trying to stay calm. "I don't think we can kill it."

"It's a gift," Grover said. "A blessing from the Wild!"

"Then why is it trying to attack us?" Orion snapped. Then the boar charged aiming for Orion.

Zoe and Bianca dived out of the way while Percy pushed Grover out of harm's way.

"Yeah," Percy said sarcastically. "I feel blessed. Scatter!"

Orion silently agreed and climbed a tree. He took out his bow and aimed at its hide. He let loose the arrow and the boar roared as the arrow met its target. Its beady eyes searched for Orion.

Meanwhile he could hear Thalia, Grover and Bianca arguing.

"It wants to kill us!" Thalia said.

"Of course," Grover said. "It's wild!"

"So how is that a blessing?" Bianca asked.

It was a mistake on her part as the boar landed its eyes on her seemingly offended. It charged at her and Bianca rolled out of the way. It pulverized the WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT sign.

"Keep moving!" Zoe yelled. She and Bianca ran in opposite directions. Grover danced around the boar, playing his pipes while the boar snorted and tried to gouge him. Orion continued to fire arrows not really making damage but it managed to keep its attention. His hand went in his backpack to pull out another arrow but there was none. He cursed and put back his bow. He jumped down from the tree just in time to see the boar charging at Thalia and Percy.

"Percy!" Grover yelled but it was lost by the roar of the boar.

"Come on!" Orion yelled following their trail picking up arrows and throwing them in his backpack. The trail led to a tunnel and down the mountain. He braced his legs and slid down slowly. The others were behind him.

"Hellooo?" Grover's voice echoed.

"Down here!" a voice replied.

A few minutes later, they saw the boar struggling in the snow. Thalia looked angry.

"A blessing of the Wild," Grover said, though he now looked agitated.

"I agree," Zoe said. "We must use it."

"Hold up," Thalia said irritably."Explain to me why you're so sure this pig is a blessing."

Grover looked over, distracted. "It's our ride west. Do you have any idea how fast this boar can travel?"

"Fun," Percy said. "Like…pig cowboys."

At that the boar escaped from the snow and charged at Percy.

"Okay, that's it!" Orion growled angrily. "Do you have any rope?"

He was getting irritated with this boar. Instead of finding a ride, this boar just kept getting in the way. He was still angry with the confrontation with Apollo and he didn't need another thing getting in his way of rescuing His Milady.

Without saying a word, Zoe passed him a rope. He charged at the boar and as the boar bent to swing its tusk, Orion jumped letting loose some of Chaos's power in him. While in mid-air, he made sure that it bit the rope and landed on its head. He pulled the ropes and the beast obeyed. It let out a squeak before bending its head.

Orion got off the boar and was greeted by gawking and disbelieving eyes. The only one who wasn't surprise was Zoe.

"There's our ride." Orion said.

Grover shook off his surprise. Grover nodded. "We need to get aboard. I wish… I wish I had more time to look around. But it's gone now."

"What's gone?"

"Pan. Lord of the Wild." Orion answered.

Grover nodded in agreement and jumped on the boar's back. It gave out a growl and Orion growled back warningly. It let out a whine and bent its head.

"Automatic steering," Thalia murmured. "Great." She trudged over and jumped on behind Grover, which still left plenty of room for others.

They rode the boar until sunset. The mountains faded into dry lands. Orion pulled over and stopped at the edge of a creek.

"This is how far we can go. If we rest with the boar, it might attack us." Orion said while the boar drank muddy water.

The boar ate three cactuses before running off to the east.

"It likes the mountains better." Percy commented.

"I can't blame it," Thalia said. "Look."

Ahead of them was a two-lane road half covered with sand. On the other side of the road was a cluster of buildings too small to be a town: a boarded-up house, a taco shop that looked like it hadn't been open since before Zoe Nightshade or Orion was born, and a white stucco post office with a sign that said GILA CLAW, ARIZONA hanging crooked above the door. Beyond that was a range of hills…but then they weren't regular hills. The countryside was way too flat for that. The hills were enormous mounds of old cars, appliances, and other scrap metal. It was a junkyard that seemed to go on forever.

"Whoa…." Percy breathed out.

"Something tells me we're not going to find a car rental here," Thalia said. She looked at Grover. "I don't suppose you got another wild boar up your sleeve?"

Grover was sniffing the wind, looking nervous. He fished out his acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They rearranged themselves in a pattern that made no sense, but Grover looked concerned.

"That's us," he said. "Those six nuts right there."

"Which one is me?" Percy asked.

"The little deformed one," Zoe suggested. That earned a snicker from Orion.

"Oh, shut up."

"That cluster right there," Grover said, pointing to the left, "that's trouble."

"A monster?" Thalia asked.

Grover looked uneasy. "I don't smell anything, which doesn't make sense. But the acorns don't lie. Our next challenge…"

He pointed straight toward the junkyard. With the sunlight almost gone now, the hills of metal looked like something on an alien planet.

"Let's camp for the night." Orion suggested eyeing the junkyard nervously. Nobody raised an objection.

Zoe and Bianca produced six sleeping bags and a foam mattress from their backpacks. No matter how many years he spent with the Hunters, Orion never really understood how they fit six sleeping bags and foam mattress in their backpack not to mention other things like Nectar or tents.

The night got chilly fast, so Grover and Percy collected old boards from the ruined house, and Thalia zapped them with an electric shock to start a campfire. Pretty soon they were about as comfy as one can get in a rundown ghost town in the middle of nowhere.

"The stars are out," Zoe suddenly said.

She was right. There were millions of them, with no city lights to turn the sky orange.

"Amazing," Bianca said. "I've never actually seen the Milky Way."

"This is nothing," Zoe said. "In the old days, there were more. Whole constellations have disappeared because of human light pollution."

"Hey, where's Orion?" Thalia asked and Orion tensed. Surprise flitted on his face and he began to panic. Did they found out?

"There." Zoe pointed above. Orion relaxed and let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. They were talking about his constellation.

"You talk like you're not human." Percy suddenly said casually.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "I am a Hunter. I care what happens to the wild places of the world. Can the same be said for thee?"

"For you," Thalia corrected. "Not thee"

"But you use you for the beginning of a sentence."

"And for the end," Thalia said. "No thou. No thee. Just you"

Zoe threw up her hands in exasperation. "I hate this language. It changes too often!"

Grover sighed. He was still looking up at the stars like he was thinking about the light pollution problem. "If only Pan were here, he would set things right."

Zoe nodded sadly.

"Maybe it was the coffee," Grover said. "I was drinking coffee, and the wind came. Maybe if I drank more coffee…"

"Grover, do you really think that was Pan? I mean, I know you want it to be." Percy asked.

"He sent us help," Grover insisted. "I don't know how or why. But it was his presence. After this quest is done, I'm going back to New Mexico and drinking a lot of coffee. It's the best lead we've gotten in two thousand years. I was so close."

"He might be fading."

He didn't realize he said that out loud when Grover threw him his reed.

"Don't say that!" Grover cried out.

Orion looked at him. He could see that Grover would do anything to bring Pan back even if it meant his life. It was no different in what he was doing. He was no Satyr but he could imagine it, the love between the deities and the believers because he was experiencing it right now.

He felt a smile formed in his lips. "I'm sorry, Grover."

Grover, who calmed down, blushed red. "I'm sorry for throwing my reed pipe at you."

Grover then grinned mischievously. "Hey, Oris. How come you're so good at archery and Percy isn't?"

Percy playfully glared at Grover.

Orion chuckled. "Believe I suck as much as he did but I met two teachers along the way. They really helped me."

"What I want to know," Thalia said, looking at Bianca, "is how you destroyed one of the zombies. There is a lot more out there somewhere. We need to figure out how to fight them."

Bianca shook her head. "I don't know. I just stabbed it and it went up in flames."

"Maybe there's something special about your knife." Percy suggested.

"It is the same as mine," Zoe said. "Celestial bronze, yes. But mine did not affect the warriors that way."

"Maybe you have to hit the skeleton in a certain spot." Percy said.

Bianca looked uncomfortable with everybody paying attention to her.

"Never mind," Zoe told her. "We will find the answer. In the meantime, we should plan our next move. When we get through this junkyard, we must continue west. If we can find a road, we can hitchhike to the nearest city. I think that would be Las Vegas."

Percy opened his mouth to protest but Bianca beat him to it.

"No!" she said. "Not there!"

She looked really freaked out.

Zoe frowned. "Why?"

Bianca took a shaky breath. "I…I think we stayed there for a while. Nico and I. When we were traveling. And then, I can't remember…"

"Bianca," I said. "That hotel you stayed it possibly called the Lotus Hotel and Casino?"

"That sounds familiar." Orion commented.

Her eyes widened. "How could you know that?"

"Oh, great." Percy groaned.

"Wait," Thalia said. "What is the Lotus Casino?"

"A couple of years ago," Percy replied, "Grover, Annabeth, and I got trapped there. It's designed so you never want to leave. We stayed for about an hour. When we came out, five days had passed. It makes time speed up."

"I heard something about that in my old days. Heroes used to tell tales about a place that never seemed to be affected by time." Orion added then silently cursed when he heard the sentence in his mind. Good thing, the others paid Bianca more attention. He watched them interrogate Bianca.

"No," Bianca said. "No, that's not possible."

"You said somebody came and got you out." Percy remembered.

"Yes."

"What did he look like? What did he say?"

"I…I don't remember. Please, I really don't want to talk about this."

Zoe sat forward, her eyebrows knit with concern. "You said that Washington, D.C., had changed when you went back last summer. You didn't remember the subway being there."

"Yes, but—"

"Bianca," Zoe said, "can you tell me the name of the president of the United States right now?"

"Don't be silly," Bianca said. She told them the correct name of the president.

"And who was the president before that?" Zoe asked.

Bianca thought for a while. "Roosevelt."

Zoe swallowed. "Theodore or Franklin'?"

"Franklin," Bianca said. "F.D.R."

"Like FDR Drive?" Percy asked.

"Bianca," Zoe said. "F.D.R. was not the last president. That was about seventy years ago."

"That's impossible," Bianca said. "I…I'm not that old."

She stared at her hands as if to make sure they weren't wrinkled.

Thalia's eyes turned sad. "It's okay, Bianca, The important thing is you and Nico are safe. You made it out."

"But how?" Percy asked. "We were only in there for an hour and we barely escaped. How could you have escaped after being there for so long?"

"I told you." Bianca looked about ready to cry. "A man came and said it was time to leave. And—"

"But who? Why did he do it?"

Before she could answer, they were hit with a blazing light from down the road. The headlights of a car appeared out of nowhere. They grabbed their sleeping bags and got out of the way as a deathly white limousine slid to a stop in front of them. Orion hoped that it wasn't Apollo. He had enough of him to last an eternity.


	7. The Junkyard

**The Hunter**

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: So! I will update every Sunday because I am working on two new stories and I will post them when I am finish with them. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

The back door of the limo opened next to Percy and a biker dude placed a sword under Percy's throat. Orion moved quickly and unsheathed his own sword. He stood up and took up a stance. He heard Zoe and Bianca drawing their bows. The biker slowly got out of the limo and Percy slowly backed away to avoid the sword.

He smiled cruelly. "Not so fast now, are you, punk?"

He was a big man with a crew cut, a black leather biker's jacket, black jeans, a white muscle shirt, and combat boots. Wrap around shades hid his eyes. Orion tensed. He was familiar. Orion recalled seeing him in the throne room back in Olympus but he was wearing a tunic with armor.

"Ares." Percy growled.

The war god glanced at them. "At ease, people."

He snapped his fingers, and their weapons fell to the ground.

"This is a friendly meeting." Ares said. "Of course I'd like to take your head for a trophy, but someone wants to see you. And I never behead my enemies in front of a lady."

"What lady?" Thalia asked.

Ares looked over at her. "Well, well. I heard you were back." Ares then looked at Orion. "And you too, never in my immortal life have I ever expected to see you again."

He lowered his sword and pushed Percy away.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Ares mused. "You're not hanging out with very good company."

"What's your business, Ares?" she said. "Who's in the car?"

Ares smiled, enjoying the attention. "Oh, I doubt she wants to meet the rest of you. Particularly not them." He jutted his chin toward Zoe and Bianca. "Why don't you all go get some tacos while you wait? It will only take Percy a few minutes. Oh and you too." Ares pointed at Orion.

"What does she want with me?" Orion asked.

"You have earned my respect back in the day but if you use that tone with me again, I will personally behead you." Ares smiled threateningly.

Orion stared at him and bowed his head gritting his teeth. "My apologies, my lord Ares, but may I ask? Who wishes to see me?"

Ares looked satisfied and replied. "Ask her yourself."

"We will not leave them alone with thee, Lord Ares." Zoe said.

"Besides," Grover said stubbornly, "the taco place is closed."

Ares snapped his fingers again. The lights inside suddenly blazed to life. The boards flew off the door and the CLOSED sign flipped to OPEN. "You were saying, goat boy?"

"Go on," Percy said. "We'll handle this."

"You heard the boy," Ares mocked. "He's big and strong. He's got things under control."

The other reluctantly went to the taco bell.

"Get inside, punks," he said. "And mind your manners. She's not as forgiving of rudeness as

I am."

Orion got inside first. Perfume immediately invading his nose. He tried not to gag but it did water his eyes a little. He sat and Percy, who was gawking like an idiot, sat next to him. Across from him sat a beautiful lady but compared to his Milady, his Milady was far more beautiful in his eyes.

The smile on Aphrodite's face melted when she heard what was on Orion's mind. "I heard that." She warned.

She pasted another smile and turned to Percy. "Ah, there you are, Percy," the goddess said. "I am Aphrodite."

Percy responded something unintelligent. Orion resisted rolling his eyes.

She smiled. "Aren't you sweet? Hold this, please."

She handed Percy a mirror and she leaned in to dab lipstick on her lips. This time Orion did roll his eyes. He remembered when Aphrodite tried that on him.

"Do you know why you're here?" she asked Percy.

She was answered by more gawking.

Orion caught Percy pinching his own arm. He hid a smile. He remembered doing that when he was in Percy's position.

"I…I don't know." He managed to reply.

"Oh, dear," Aphrodite said. "Still in denial?"

Outside the limo, Ares was chuckling. Apparently he could hear every word they say.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Percy said.

"Well then, why are you on this quest?"

"Artemis has been captured!"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Oh, Artemis. Please. Talk about a hopeless case. I mean, if they were going to kidnap a goddess, she should be breathtakingly beautiful, don't you think? I pity the poor dears who have to imprison Artemis. Bo-ring!"

Orion narrowed his eyes. "It seems you have forgotten about me."

Aphrodite glanced at him and exaggeratingly let out a gasp of surprise. "Oh, sorry, my dear."

Orion stood up but before he could do anything, the limo door opened and Ares pulled him out.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Orion shouted before the door closed. Ares swung him on the dirt and he landed with a groan.

"What did I say about rudeness?" Ares glared at him. He twirled his sword menacingly.

"Oh, shut it, you overgrown meathead." Orion snapped.

Ares looked taken back then he smiled. "Now that's the Orion I know. Ever since you were assigned to be Artemis's dog, you lost your inner soldier."

"I don't want to talk about it."Orion spat.

He ignored him and continued. "The one who was arrogant, egoistical and proud hero. You're like Hercules but unlike him, you did what you always boasted about. You were a cold-blooded killer. Finding your next 'prey'" he put quotations marks on the word prey. "Wanting to be the best." He chuckled.

By the time Ares was finished, Orion was clenching his hand in anger. He clenched it hard enough to draw blood.

"Shut up! That's all in the past." Orion yelled.

"Are you sure?" he leaned in. "Maybe it's still in you. The power-hungry driven hero. Maybe that's why Artemis killed you."

No sooner had those words left his mouth. He found himself with a bleeding nose.

"Why you little runt." He growled pulling out a flaming sword. He was about to swung it when the door opened and perfume filled his nose again.

"Ares!" Aphrodite's voice said sharply and in that instant Ares was disarmed and looking sheepish.

"Orion, are you okay?" Aphrodite asked concern written all over her face.

"Just dandy." He spat.

She scowled and nodded to Ares. Ares grabbed him his shirt and threw him back into the limo. He groaned when he landed on the red carpet. Then the door of the limo opened again and Ares pulled Percy out. He was all alone with the Goddess of Love.

He suppressed a shudder when she looked at him. She pursed her lips and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

Orion scowled. "Well what?"

"It's been a millennia and I haven't seen an Olympian wedding." She replied.

Orion choked. "W…what?"

She laughed. "Oh, you know what I mean." And much to Orion's horror, she winked.

He gritted his teeth. "In case you haven't notice, Lady Aphrodite. Lady Artemis is currently missing."

She waved her hand as if brushing of his comment. "Oh, don't worry about that. You'll find her."

"What makes you so sure?" Orion asked bitterly.

Aphrodite looked at him with so much sympathy it surprised him. "Because you love her. I have utter confidence in you."

"Lady Aphrodite, you do realize that by the end of this quest I'll be gone?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you so persistent?"

She smiled. "Because love always prevails."

Then the door opened and Ares pulled him out. He landed beside Percy and by the time they stood up they were gone.

"Oris, why did he mean by not expecting to see you again?" Percy asked.

Orion gritted his teeth. "Just ignore it."

"Then what did Aphrodite say to you?"

He turned to Percy and shot back. "What did Aphrodite say to you?" Percy at hearing the question blushed and mumbled. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Then me too."

"What did she want with the both of you?" Bianca asked, once Percy told them about Aphrodite.

"Oh, uh, not sure," Percy lied. "She said to be careful in her husband's junkyard. She said not to pick anything up."

Zoe narrowed her eyes. "The goddess of love would not make a special trip to tell thee that. Be careful, Percy. Aphrodite has led many heroes astray." Zoe didn't need to warn Orion seeing as he had dealt with Aphrodite before.

"For once I agree with Zoe," Thalia said. "You can't trust Aphrodite."

"So," Percy said, anxious to change the subject, "how do we get out of here?"

"That way," Zoe said. "That is west."

"How can you tell?"

"Ursa Major is in the north," she said, "which means that must be west."

She pointed west.

"Oh, yeah," Percy said. "The bear thing."

Zoe looked offended. "Show some respect. It was a fine bear. A worthy opponent."

"You act like it was real."

"Because it is real." Orion interjected, a little annoyed.

Percy opened his mouth to say something and closed it.

"Guys," Grover broke in. "Look!"

Orion looked at where Grover was pointing and sucked in a breath. The junkyard was gigantic. Celestial bronze and other forms of metal piled on each other like mountains.

Orion walked in first inspecting a nearby pile. It was full of arrows made of various materials. He picked one of them up and inspected it closely. It was made from pure gold which made Orion narrowed his eyes in surprise. He ignored the ramblings of his fellow demigods and continued to walk.

They were walking for hours when he felt something bumped against his foot. He looked down questioningly. A rusty bronze metal was buried deep within the sand and dirt. He bent down and brushed off the sand. The metal then appeared to be oblong and Orion continued to brush it off until he was seeing what looked like a giant thumb.

"What is that?" He heard Bianca gasped.

His head snapped to where she was pointing. There were ten giant columns wedged tightly together like fingers. He glanced at the toe and the thumb. It didn't take a genius to find out what was the connection. He looked more closely. Gears were present in each toe like a joint.

"A giant mechanical automation." Orion breathed out.

He watched as Zoe and Thalia exchanged nervous looks.

"Let's go around," Thalia said. "Far around."

"But the road is right over there," Percy protested. "Quicker to climb over."

Orion sighed. "We have an unidentified automation whose purpose we don't know. It is better to go around it than to face it head on. The automation could go off when we get within range." Orion explained patiently.

_Ping._

Without hesitation, Orion drew his sword the second he heard the sound. He glanced at his teammates. Only Thalia and Zoe had their weapons out. His eyes darted left to right searching for the cause of the sound. His eyes landed on a tin can near the toe. His eyes then followed where the tin can could have come from and it led straight to Grover.

"Why did you do that?" Zoe demanded.

Grover cringed. "I don't know. I, uh, don't like fake feet?"

"Come on." Thalia looked at Percy. "Around." This time Percy didn't argue.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally stepped onto the highway.

"We made it out," Zoe said. "Thank the gods."

As soon as those left Zoe's mouth, a rumbled echoed through the junkyard as the automation came to life. The thing that rose up from the metal was a bronze giant in full Greek battle armor. He was impossibly tall. He gleamed wickedly in the moonlight. He looked down at them, and his face was deformed. The left side was partially melted off. His joints creaked with rust, and across his armored chest, written in thick dust by some giant finger, were the words WASH ME.

"Talos!" Orion and Zoe simultaneously gasped.

"Who—who's Talos?" He heard Percy stuttered.

"One of Hephaestus's creations," Thalia said. "But that can't be the original. It's too small. A prototype, maybe. A defective model.

The metal then unsheathed its sword. The sound of metal grinding each other made the hairs on Orion's body stood up. The one hundred feet long sword was old and rusty.

"Someone took something," Zoe said. "Who took something?"

Orion watched as Zoe stared accusingly at Percy.

Percy shook his head quickly. "I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a thief."

"We have no time to talk. Whoever took something must return it or else there will be deadly consequence." Orion interjected calmly.

Nobody answered him which made him sigh tiredly.

"Run!" Grover yelped.

"No use!" Orion yelled back. "Split up! Hopefully it will confuse it for a moment. Use that time to run as far as a way you can!"

They dispersed quickly. Orion was first to find a hiding spot. He jumped over a pile of metal and hid behind it. He watched as Percy and Bianca hid in the same spot behind a broken chariot. Thalia drew her shield and ran down the highway. Zoe was continuously firing arrow toward the giant's face that bounced off harmlessly. Orion took in his hiding spot. There were contraptions surrounding him but nothing proved to be useful. He grabbed an old shield and what looked like a boomerang. He glanced back again just in time to see it stomped on Percy's hiding spot. He blew out a sigh of relief after seeing Percy and Bianca escape.

"Hey, Talos!" He heard Grover yelled then he heard Grover play his reed. One of the poles with power lines still attached flew toward Talos's back leg and wrapped around his calf. The lines sparked and sent a jolt of electricity up the giant's backside. Orion chose this time to throw everything he found at the giant.

Talos whirled around, creaking and sparking buying Percy and Bianca some time.

He gave out a growl of disbelief as he caught Percy and Bianca arguing. "What in the Hades are you doing?" He shouted and their attention snapped at him. "Run!"

Orion continued to watch Percy. Percy just stood their staring at the giant and Orion had a feeling that Percy just had an idea.

He talked to Bianca and it looked like they were arguing then Percy glanced at Orion and yelled. "Distract it!"

Orion nodded slowly and pulled out his bow. He shot the giant thrice in its head before he got its attention. The giant roared so loud it made Orion's ears ring. Orion glanced up just in time to see the giant's hand heading his way. He rolled out of the way and fired three more arrows before running away from the giant.

"Bianca, no!" He heard Percy yell. Orion cursed. He was out of arrows. Thankfully, the giant turned its attention towards Thalia. He glanced back where Percy was and saw Bianca running toward the foot of the giant.

"What do you think you're doing?" Orion yelled but it was drowned by the roar of the giant.

He watched as Bianca got right next to the giant's foot, trying to balance herself on the metal scraps that swayed and shifted with his weight.

Zoe yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Get it to raise its foot!" she said.

Zoe shot an arrow toward the monster's face and it flew straight into one nostril. The giant straightened and shook its head.

Orion frantically looked around for any junks he could use to throw at the giant but he found none. He clenched his fists in frustration. He felt like he was useless and he hated it. He could only watch as Percy ran toward the giant and stabbed its toe successfully making an incision. Then the giant raised its foot.

I need a damn arrow! He thought out of frustration.

He let out a gasp of surprise when he felt something form between the fingers of his right hand. It was an arrow made out of pure black material. He could've slapped himself right there. He had forgotten about Chaos's power. He quickly nocked it and fired it at the knee but it was too late. The giant brought down its foot and Orion could only watch as Percy was flung toward a refrigerator. Orion continued to form and fire arrow at the giant but the giant ignored Orion and made its way toward Percy, who was still on the refrigerator. The giant raised its foot again.

I won't make it in time, Orion thought frantically. But I have to try. He then stood up and was about to run toward Percy when he heard Grover played his pipes frantically. He watched as another power line whipped the Talos's thigh getting the giant's attention.

"Run!" Orion yelled. Grover only made it two steps before falling.

"Grover!" He heard Thalia and Percy shout but it was already too late. Orion could only watch as the giant raised its sword and brought it down. But then it froze and began inflicting damage to itself.

He heard Percy yell. "Go, Bianca!"

"She is inside?" Zoe asked.

The giant staggered and headed for the power lines. Thalia, Percy and Zoe ran out of harm's way while Orion just stood where he was after calculating that he wasn't in any harm.

"Watch out!" Percy yelled but it was too late. The giant hit it and sparks ran through its body but it wasn't the end, Talos began to run.

"Wait!" Zoe yelled and they ran after it. Orion cursed loudly as the giant began to fall apart. He had to go around an arm. Jump over its nose and many more.

When they reached the wreckage, Bianca was nowhere to be found. They kept searching until sunrise but still no sight of her.

Zoe knelt down and wept. Thalia yelled in rage and stabbed her spear in the giant's face while Orion let out a string of curses and began to vent his anger on the giant's other parts.

"We can keep searching," Percy said. "It's light now. We'll find her."

Orion shook his head sadly. "No use. She's gone."

"What are you talking about?" Percy demanded. Orion's throat suddenly felt dry. Even though he knew Bianca for less than a week, he knew how his Milady would feel about it.

Grover answered for them. "The prophecy. One shall he lost in the land without rain." With that answer, Percy looked crushed probably blaming himself.


	8. Broken Promise

**The Hunter**

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: Attention all readers, this story is like a prequel. There will be a sequel after this because I feel bad for not using creativity and character building in Orion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Orion let out a sigh. The air was very depressing. They had found an old tow truck at the edge of the junkyard and Thalia drove it. They had been driving for ten minutes.

"The skeletons are still out there," Thalia reminded them. "We need to keep moving."

They were passing by the desert when Percy suddenly said.

"It should've been me," He said. "I should've gone into the giant."

"Don't say that!" Grover panicked. "It's bad enough Annabeth is gone, and now Bianca. Do you think I could stand it if…" He sniffled. "Do you think anybody else would be my best friend?"

"Ah, Grover…" Percy said uncomfortably.

He wiped under his eyes with an oily cloth that left his face grimly. "I'm…I'm okay."

"It's not anybody's fault." Orion suddenly said. "It was already decided by the fates that she would die."

All of them except Zoe shot him a weird look.

"How would you know?" Thalia snapped.

"It was already written by the Fates. They knew this was going to happen." Orion replied. "There's no changing the decision. Of course, unless you can go back in time but the only person or rather Titan who could do that is imprisoned right now…" Orion trailed off when they gave him incredulously.

"What?" Orion asked.

"The Titans are reforming." Percy answered.

"What?" Orion shouted.

"Dude, where have you been for the past three years?" Thalia asked.

"I was in a very faraway place." Orion admitted.

"What like Europe?" Grover asked.

"Yes," Orion answered. "Like that." It was partially true because Greece was in Europe. He didn't ask the specific time.

"Anyway," Orion hurriedly changed the subject. "Do you understand what I am trying to say to you?"

"A little." Grover answered glumly.

Orion looked at Grover closely. Ever since the encounter with Pan he was a wreck. His fur was sticking up in all places. His eyes were a little red and he was slightly shaking. Orion averted his eyes to Percy, who shook his head slightly, telling Orion not to address the situation. Orion growled softly hating how this situation ended like this.

Then the truck ran out of gas at the edge of a river canyon. Thalia got out first and he heard one of the tires blew. "Great. What now?"

"There's a path," Grover said. "We could get to the river."

"That's a goat path," Percy said.

"So?" he asked.

"The rest of us aren't goats."

"We can make it," Grover said. "I think."

"You do realize that we have two sons of Poseidon here?" Orion asked.

"Yes," Thalia replied. "But we can't all breath underwater."

"We need to find some kind of boat," Orion said. "Let's go upstream maybe we can find something."

"Bu-" Grover started.

"Come on," Percy interjected. "A little walk won't hurt us."

They walked for half a mile before the coming to an easier slope that led to water. On the shore was a closed canoe rental. Rows of overturned canoes lined up beside the shop.

"Wait here," Orion said. "We'll go get some canoes. Percy, help me."

Orion walked first with Percy behind him. He gripped the wooden canoe and flipped it over. He glanced beside him to find Percy not there. He glanced back to the shop and watched as Percy pulled out a stack of drachmas and placed it on the counter. Percy then jogged to where Orion was and gripped the other canoe.

"You do know that chances are the owners of that shop are humans, right?" Orion couldn't help but ask.

Percy shrugged. "Yes, but I don't want to be a thief."

"True." Orion murmured and began to push the canoe toward the water.

When they were finished putting the canoe on the water, Zoe spoke up for the first time. "We need to go upstream," Zoe said. "The rapids are too swift."

Orion looked at Zoe. She was pale. Her hair was in a mess and her eyes looked dull and depressed.

"Leave that to us." Percy said confidently.

I need to talk to Zoe, Orion thought. But I can't talk to her with Percy here. He might suspect something.

Just as he thought that, Thalia came in and pulled Percy aside. Orion sighed and stood next to Zoe.

"You know Lady Artemis won't blame you," Orion said. "You're the best lieutenant she could ask for."

"Thank you, Orion." Zoe forced a smile. "But I can't help but feel I have disappointed her."

"Tell me about it." Orion sighed and smiled sadly. "Remember when I promised her I will hunt down the beasts to win her heart?"

Zoe nodded. "That was quite foolish of you."

"Yeah, I know. No need to remind me." Orion laughed. "I felt like I disappointed her because I didn't keep my promise."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No," Orion shook his head. "All I'm saying is that Lady Artemis will forgive you. You were there when she was in her worst time." referring to the time he died.

Zoe smiled genuinely. "Thank you, Orion."

"No problem, sister."

Then Zoe suddenly said. "She'll forgive you too."

Orion smiled sadly. "I doubt that."

"Why wouldn't she forgive you?" She demanded. Orion thought for moment and opened his mouth to say something but Thalia, Percy and Grover were already making their way.

"Hey, umm Zoe," Percy started. "We'll share the same boat."

Zoe narrowed her eyes and Orion thought for a second she was going to protest but she surprised everyone. "Yes. But keep your hands to yourself, boy."

"Oris, you're with us." Thalia said and climbed on the first canoe. Grover and Orion followed her shortly. 

As it turned out both of the sons of Poseidon didn't need to control the currents. As soon as they settled in their canoes, water naiads appeared beside their own canoes.

_Hey,_ he heard Percy greet in the naiad's mind.

They made a giggling which made Orion's eye twitched. Orion thought it best not to speak for it may attract some unwanted questions from the naiads.

_We're heading upstream_, Percy told them. _Do you think you could_—

Percy never got to finish because the naiads began to push their canoes.

"I hate naiads," He heard Zoe grumble which resulted in her getting sprayed in the face. Orion managed to keep a straight face.

But when Zoe drew out her bow and said. "She-devils!" He laughed quietly under his breath.

"You seem to be close to her." He shifted his attention to Thalia, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"She's close with her sisters too." Orion pointed out.

"But you're not a hunter."

"Yes, I am."

"But not of Artemis." Thalia guessed.

"Of course not, it is against whole teachings of Lady Artemis." Orion frowned.

"Oris, can I ask a question?"

"You just did." Orion said. Thalia looked taken back.

"I'm sorry." Orion apologized feeling like he offended Thalia.

"No, it's okay." Thalia said. "It's just you rarely kid. It caught me surprise."

"There are specific times for enjoyment and seriousness." Orion said.

"There you go again," Thalia said looking a little frustrated. "One minute you're a normal teen then the next it's like you're an old man. I just don't get you."

Orion laughed. "I am who I am, Thalia."

"Who are you exactly? Why did you want to go to this quest?"

Orion stopped. "I am a person who did something bad and wants to redeem himself."

"You seem like a good person." Thalia said.

"Thank you." Orion smiled genuinely and silence descended on the boat.

"Whatever you did, it can't be that bad."

"Nope," Orion shook his head and muttered so low that Thalia wasn't able to hear what he said next. "It is the worst."

He stared at the water and let memory took over.

_Orion stood with his hands clasped behind his back staring at the flowing river. He was waiting for someone. A smile played on his lips. He couldn't help it. He just received valuable information that could win his Milady heart and he was just excited._

_After this hunt we will be together, Orion thought._

_A sudden flash disturbed his thought. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He turned around and bowed. "Milady."_

"_Orion." Lady Artemis greeted. Orion returned to his stance and his breath caught in his throat as always whenever he saw his Milady. "Why have you called me?"_

"_I have found the next location for my next hunt." Orion grinned happily. He expected his Milady to smile and share his enthusiasm but instead she frowned._

"_What is wrong, Milady?" Orion asked frowning as well._

"_Your next prey would be the Kraken. I can't help but feel worry for you." Artemis said looking disturbed._

_Orion quickly knelt down. "I apologize for making you worry, Milady. But fear not for I shall vanquish this beast."_

"_Orion," she breathed out and Orion tensed when her voice sounded close than usual. He kept his head down and her silvery boot invaded his vision. He felt her hands cupped his face and forced him to look up. He was shock to see golden tears in her eyes. "Please don't go."_

"_Milady," Orion murmured. "Please I am not worthy of thy tears."_

"_Stop saying that!" She snapped making Orion jump. "I care about you."_

_Orion smiled and he brushed the tears away. "I have to do this. I need to know that I am worthy of you."_

"_Please," Artemis pleaded. "You have already proven yourself."_

"_But M-" Orion started._

"_Please for me."_

"_I swore I would hunt the beasts of this world." Orion said frustrated running his hand through his hair._

_He looked at Artemis, who looked like she was half-listening. Her silver eyes were looking up the sky. He knew that look. It meant that one of the Gods or Goddesses was talking to her._

"_I have to go. Somebody is calling for me." Artemis shifted her eyes to Orion's. "Please promise me that you will not hunt this beast."_

_Orion started to shake his head but Artemis continued. "Please Orion. Just this once please."_

_Orion sighed. "I promise."_

"_Thank you." Was the last he heard before Artemis vanished in a flash._

_Orion sat on the side of the river. Unconsciously, He grabbed a random branch and began to carve. He stared out in the river whilst carving the branch._

"_So, you're just going to sit there like an idiot?" A smug voice asked._

_In a second, Orion had his bow out and aimed behind the bushes that were behind him. He let go of the arrow. There was no sound that indicated that it had hit a spot. Then there was a sound of rustling leaves and Ares emerged holding the arrow between his fingers. He was wearing a traditional toga and celestial armor._

"_Lord Ares." Orion greeted bowing down ignoring the anger that was building up inside of him._

"_So, I heard you were going to challenge the Kraken." He stated and snapped the arrow in two using his fingers._

"_You are mistaken. I was persuaded to withdraw." Orion corrected._

"_Shame boy, knowing Zeus he would make you a God for defeating the Kraken since you have already defeated many great beasts." Ares said nonchalantly. _

_Orion shook the temptation away. "I promised Milady I would not hunt the beast."_

"_Look kid, you earned my respect when you defeated many beasts. But that respect won't get you anywhere. Artemis is a Goddess and you're a mortal with a short life span. You'll die of old age or by the hands of a worthy opponent." Ares said producing a knife out of nowhere. He then began to dig dirt under his nails._

"_Why do you care?" Orion asked suspiciously._

"_Well, let's just say have my respect." Ares smirked._

"_The real reason!" Orion growled._

"_Oh, hush up!" Ares laughed. "Ever since Artemis met you, she became nicer."_

"_Nicer how?"_

"_She rarely yells at me anymore." Ares grinned._

"_I don't believe you." Orion crossed his arms._

"_Then don't!" Ares snapped. "I'm just saying hunt down that Kraken so you could be with Artemis forever." Then with a snap of a finger he disappeared._

_Orion slumped down and put his head on both of his hands. _

_What should I do? He thought. I want to be with Milady but I can't do that when I am a mortal. I'm no Dionysus, who invented wine and because of that he became a God. I am no inventor. The only thing I'm good at is hunting but Milady doesn't want me to hunt._

_Orion let out a frustrated yell and grabbed his weapons before he could think of a reason not to do what he was about to do. _

_Forgive me, Milady. He thought._

I promised Milady but I broke it, He thought glumly. I had looked her straight in the eye and swore. If I listened to her this wouldn't have happened but Fates decided to take away my happiness.

He wondered if he listened to Artemis, would he still be alive but this time as a God or would he die like any mortal. If he died would Artemis still remember him even after all he has done?

He shook his head. This was no time for what ifs.

"Oris!" He heard Grover yell and slowly came back to the world. He blinked away his memory and shifted his attention to Grover.

"What?"

"Hoover Dam," Thalia answered for him. "It's huge."

"Seven hundred feet tall," Percy suddenly said. "Built in the 1930s."

"Five million cubic acres of water," Thalia added.

Graver sighed. "Largest construction project in the United States."

Zoe stared at us. "How do you know all that?"

"Annabeth," Percy said. "She liked architecture."

"She was nuts about monuments." Thalia said.

"Spouted facts all the time." Grover sniffled. "So annoying."

"Smart kid." Orion commented.

"Daughter of Athena." Thalia replied.

"Figures." Orion muttered.

"I wish she were here." Percy said sadly.

"We should go up there," Percy said. "For her sake. Just to say we've been."

"You are mad," Zoe decided. "But that's where the road is." She pointed to a huge parking garage next to the top of the dam. "And so, sightseeing it is."

**A/N: Shorter than usual sorry. It is twelve midnight in my time and my house is pretty scary at night so I'll hit the hay. I'll try to update faster.**


	9. The Dam

**The Hunter**

**Chapter Eight**

They had walked for almost an hour before they found a path that led to the road. The branches snapped under Orion's weight and he pulled his jacket tightly just as a cold wind ruffled his hair. Orion glanced down. The river was almost seven hundred feet below. He shivered thinking how one fall could lead to death.

The journey was quiet. The only sounds were coming from their boots and Grover's sniffing.

Thalia was right beside Orion. She insisted she wanted to be in the middle for reasons Orion didn't know of.

"How close are they?" He heard Percy ask Grover. They were right behind him. He slowed down until they were side by side with Grover in the middle.

Grover shook his head. "Maybe not close. The wind on the dam, the desert all around us… the scent can probably carry for miles. But it's coming from several directions. I don't like that."

"Monsters?" Orion guessed.

Percy nodded grimly while Orion sighed tiredly. Why couldn't the monsters leave them alone?

Maybe it's because we have only two days to find Artemis and they want to distract us as long as possible, a voice in the back of his head whispered.

"There's a snack bar in the visitor center," Thalia said.

"You've been here before?" Percy asked.

"Once. To see the guardians." She pointed to the far end of the dam where two big bronze statue stood proudly.

"What are those?" Orion asked.

"They were dedicated to Zeus when the dam was built," Thalia said. "A gift from Athena."

Orion watched as tourists surrounded the two statues and began to rub its toes.

"What are they doing?" Percy asked.

"Rubbing the toes," Thalia said. "They think its good luck."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "Mortals get crazy ideas. They don't know the statues are sacred to Zeus, but they know there's something special about them."

Orion scoffed. Mortals and their misguided beliefs, he thought whilst shaking his head.

"When you were here last, did they talk to you or anything?" Percy asked.

"No. They don't do anything. "They're just big metal statues." Thalia said bitterly.

"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."

Grover cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?" Even Orion had to smile at that.

Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"

"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam French fries."

Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the dam restroom."

Orion smiled wider. Then Percy started cracking up, and Thalia and Grover joined in, while Zoe just looked at us. "I do not understand."

"I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover said.

"And…" Thalia tried to catch her breath. "I want to buy a dam T-shirt."

Then Orion suddenly staggered back frowning a little. Some powerful force was near them. He narrowed his eyes. It was the same one he detected a few days ago at camp. He opened his mouth to warn his friends when he heard something that shouldn't technically be there.

"Moooo…"

Orion glanced at Grover, who abruptly stopped laughing. "Did I just hear a cow?" He asked in confusion.

"A dam cow?" Thalia laughed.

"No," Grover said. "I'm serious."

Zoe listened. "I hear nothing."

Orion furrowed his eyebrows. The presence is still here, he thought.

He heard Thalia asked. "Percy, are you okay?"

He glanced sharply at his half-brother, who looked ready to pass out. His normally tanned skin was pale and he looked like he has seen a ghost.

"Yeah," Percy replied, a bit of a strain visible in his voice. "You guys go ahead. I'll be right in."

"What's wrong?" Grover asked.

"Nothing," Percy said. "I… I just need a minute. To think."

"Bu-" Grover tried to say.

"I'll come with him." Orion said with a tone that left no objection. "No need to worry."

When they were gone, Orion turned to Percy. "You felt that too, didn't you?"

Percy gave Orion a confused look. "Felt what?"

Orion searched Percy's face for any lies but he found none. "Never mind," Orion muttered. "You're too young to detect something like that."

Orion closed his eyes trying to pinpoint the location of the being. It was below them. Orion wondered what could give off that kind of power. It was still there as if waiting for someone. Orin doubted it could be monster because it was too powerful unless it was a Kraken but no way could a Kraken survive in a lake.

The best way to deal with this situation was to run. But Orion can't, not physically but mentally can't. He was a hunter. He couldn't miss this opportunity to grapple with an unidentified beast.

"Percy," Orion said distractedly. "Go back to the others. There's something here that does not belong here."

Without waiting for a reply, Orion jogged toward north. He felt a hand wrap around his arm and he was jerked back.

"Wait," Percy said. "Are you talking about Bessie?"

"Who's Bessie?"

"The cow." Percy stated. Orion shot him a look that clearly said 'are you insane'.

Percy seeing the look sighed impatiently. "Come here." He dragged Orion toward the north edge of the dam and looked over.

"Moo."

"What in the Hades is that?" Orion demanded. It was a cow serpent.

"I found her near the camp beach," Percy explained. "She was trapped by a net."

"She looks familiar." Orion muttered. He ignored Percy, who was talking to Bessie. Suddenly a story came into his head. Burn entrails. Titans. Zeus eagle. Power to overpower the Gods.

"Oh my Gods!" Orion exclaimed.

Percy frowned just as Bessie gave out a distressed 'moo'.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Percy asked and sighed. "Something's wrong. Bessie isn't her usual self."

But still no response.

Suddenly, Orion gripped both of Percy's arms tightly and asked. "Do you know what that is?"

Percy shook his head which resulted in a tighter grip. "Ophiotaurus. That is Ophiotaurus."

"Okay, so?" Percy shrugged.

"Ophiotaurus has the power to overthrow Gods when its entrails are burned!" Orion nearly shouted.

Percy paled right before his eyes and asked. "What do we do?"

"We need to contract Chiron or the Gods and tell them tha-"

Percy interrupted. "She's gone!"

"What?" Orion asked sharply and looked over the dam to see Percy was right. Orion cursed and felt Percy tensed beside him.

"What's wrong?" Orion asked.

"Skeletons!" Percy said frozen on the spot. "East road."

Orion snapped his head to where Percy was indicating. There were two warrior skeletons headed their way. They were pushing through groups of people.

"There!" Percy pointed toward a visitor center. "Run!"

Percy and Orion bolted for the visitor center. He made sure that Percy was running first so he could protect him from behind. When they made it to the stairs, another black van appeared and more skeletons poured out.

Percy ran through the metal detector alarming the guard.

"Hey, kid!" The guard yelled and stood in Orion's way.

"Sorry." Orion muttered before pushing the guard away. His head banged on the table and was knocked unconscious.

The elevator dinged open and Percy went in. Orion ran faster. The doors were closing. He lunged and barely made it through. He crashed into the metal wall of the elevator, his right shoulder taking most of the impact.

He ignored the weird looks sent in his way and stood up.

"We'll be going down seven hundred feet," the tour guide said cheerfully. "Don't worry, ladies and gentlemen, the elevator hardly ever breaks."

Percy wasted no time and fired a question. "Does this go to the snack bar?"

A few people chuckled. Orion took this time to catch his breath. He breathed heavily and glanced at the tour guide. She was a park ranger with black hair that was in a ponytail and her eyes were obscured by black tinted glasses.

"To the turbines, young man," the lady said. "Weren't you listening to my fascinating presentation upstairs?"

"Oh, uh, sure. Is there another way out of the dam?"

"It's a dead end," a tourist behind them said. "For heaven's sake. The only way out is the other elevator."

The doors opened.

"Go right ahead, folks," the tour guide told us. "Another ranger is waiting for you at the end of the corridor."

They didn't have much of a choice but to follow the group. Orion followed behind an old couple, who were arguing.

He was half-way the tunnel when he realized Percy wasn't following him. He looked back toward the elevator just in time to see the first elevator close and the second one opened. Even from where he stood, he could hear the clattering sound of the skeletons. He waited for Percy to catch up before running beside him.

They caught up with the tourists and blended in.

"We have to hide." Percy whispered.

"Hide here!" Orion pushed Percy into a little hallway while Orion took the opposite hallway. He kept his eyes on Percy and unsheathed his sword.

They waited for a few seconds then out of nowhere came a sound that suspiciously sounds like the skeletons. Percy caught his eyes and Orion nodded. Both of them got out of their hiding spot and Orion watched as Percy swung his sword on a mortal.

The mortal turned out to be a girl that same age as Percy with frizzy red hair and green eyes.

"Oh my god.'" she shouted dropping her Kleenex. "Do you always kill people when they blow their nose?"

"You're a mortal!" Percy couldn't help but say.

"Percy." Orion warned under his breath.

She asked in disbelief. "What's that supposed to mean? Of course I'm mortal! How did you get that sword past security?"

"I didn't—wait, you can see it's a sword?"

"She's a clear-sighted." Orion hissed but Percy once again ignored him.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, it's either a sword or the biggest toothpick in the world," she said. "And why didn't it hurt me? I mean, not that I'm complaining. Who are you? And whoa, what is that you're wearing? Is that made of lion fur?"

Then she started firing questions.

"We need to go!" Orion said grabbing hold of Percy but before he could drag his half-brother, Percy opened his mouth and snapped his fingers. "You don't see a sword," He told the girl. "It's just a ballpoint pen."

She blinked. "Um… no. It's a sword, weirdo."

"Who are you?" Percy demanded.

Orion growled in frustration and began to drag Percy away.

To his utter annoyance the girl followed. She huffed indignantly. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Now, are you going to answer my questions or should I scream for security?"

"No!" Percy said. "I mean, we're kind of in a hurry. We're in trouble."

"In a hurry or in trouble?"

"Um, sort of both."

She looked over my shoulder and her eyes widened. "Bathroom!"

"What?"

"Bathroom! Behind me! Now!"

Without warning, Percy pushed Orion to where the girl was indicating and closed the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Orion hissed.

"I don't know, alright!" Percy huffed.

"Well, yo-" Orion stopped when he heard clattering sound. He sucked in a deep breath and gripped his sword tightly.

"Oh my god! Did you see that kid? It's about time you got here. He tried to kill me! He had a sword, for god's sake. You security guys let a sword-swinging lunatic inside a national landmark? I mean, jeez! He ran that way toward those turbine thingies. I think he went over the side or something. Maybe he fell." He cringed at how Rachel Dare sounded like Aphrodite.

The skeleton clattered excitedly before moving off.

Rachel, who looked shaken and pale, opened the door. "All clear. But you'd better hurry."

Orion glanced at Percy. He looked like he wanted to talk to Rachel privately. Orion sighed catching both of their attentions. "I'll go check the elevator. You have a minute." He shot Percy a stern look and walked toward the elevator. He pressed the button and waited.

"Orion!" He heard Percy yell just as the elevator dinged open. His eyes widened a fraction. The skeletons were right behind Percy. He quickly stepped into the elevator and brought out his bow. He fired two shots of black arrow and it landed directly on the two skeletons that almost grabbed Percy, who lunged for the elevator just as it closed.

The café was full of people and Orion spotted Zoe, who was just sitting down with the others. They walked fast and brisk to avoid attention.

We need to leave," Percy gasped the minute we arrived at their table. "Now!"

"But we just got our burritos!" Thalia protested.

Zoe stood up, muttering an Ancient Greek curse. "He's right! Look." She pointed at the observation floor.

Skeletons with weapons were visible from left to right. Orion cursed. They were surrounded. Then as if the universe hated them, the three skeletons that were chasing them appeared on the stairs.

"Elevator!" Grover suggested and bolted to that direction but the elevator dinged open and more skeletons appeared.

"Burrito fight!" Grover suddenly yelled, and flung his Guacamole Grande at the nearest skeleton.

Orion watched as Percy and Thalia tackled the two skeletons on the stairs. Then they bolted in that direction.

"What now?" Grover asked when they were outside. They ran across the street near the two bronze statues but it was in the wrong way. The skeletons moved forward forming a semi-circle around them.

"Four against eleven," Zoe muttered. "And theycannot die."

"It's been nice adventuring with you guys," Grover said, his voice trembling.

Orion kept quiet and focused on the skeletons. They couldn't fight these skeletons without one of them dying. Maybe he could distract them while his teammates escaped. There would be a better chance of survival when it was him against the skeletons. They could save Artemis and maybe he could pass a message to Zoe. Speaking of Zoe, he glanced at her and she caught his eyes. She shook her head slightly knowing what Orion was about to do. He smiled sadly and prepared to yell out his orders when Percy suddenly interrupted.

"Whoa," He said. "Their toes really are bright."

"Percy!" Thalia said. "This isn't the time."

Percy kept on staring at the toes.

"Thalia," Percy said. "Pray to your dad."

She glared at him. "He never answers."

"Just this once," Percy pleaded. "Ask for help. I think…I think the statues can give us some luck."

"Do it!" Percy yelled.

"No!" Thalia said. "He won't answer me."

"This time is different!"

"Who says?"

Percy hesitated. "Athena, I think."

Thalia scowled.

"Just try it." Grover pleaded and Orion watched as Thalia closed her eyes and began to pray.

Then the skeletons closed in. Orion fired arrows at them but all it did was slow them down. He growled unsheathing his sword. He was about to attack when a shadow fell over them. Orion didn't risk glancing behind him and kept his eyes on the skeletons. The skeleton nearest to Orion suddenly lunged and Orion was prepared. He was about to swing his sword when suddenly another sword appeared and swiped the five skeletons.

This time he did glanced behind him and his jaw dropped. The two bronze statues were moving. They stretched their bodies and Orion had to avert his eyes when the sunlight reflected on it. He almost missed it when the skeletons fired. He could only watch as bullets soared through the air in slow motion. He braced himself for impact but there was none. The two angels spread their wings and covered them. Then both angels slashed their swords and skeletons went flying.

"Man, it feels good to stand up!" the first angel said, his voice sounded scratchy as if he hadn't drank anything.

"Will ya look at my toes?" the other said. "Holy Zeus, what were those tourists thinking?"

Orion was stunned. That was certainly unexpected.

"Trouble!" Percy yelled.

"Get us out of here!" Thalia yelled.

Both angels looked down at her. "Zeus's kid?"

"Yes!"

"Could I get a please, Miss Zeus's Kid?" an angel asked.

"Please!"

The angels looked at each other and shrugged.

"Could use a stretch," one decided.

One of them grabbed Thalia and Percy while the other grabbed the remaining three and they flew off.

**A/N: I am updated early because I'll be gone this weekend. Apparently, my family and I will vacation in Guangzhou so see you next week.**


End file.
